Café caliente para dos
by Vwallacebrother
Summary: —No puede ser, ¡Starlight Glimmer! ¡Que agradable verte! —¿Sunburst? ¡Wow! ¡Que coincidencia!/Estos dos ponis tendrán varias charlas por las noches en la cafetería, ¿Podrán volver a ser mejores amigos? ó ¿algo más? No lo sabemos pero lo que nos preocupa ahora es saber que van a pedir para tomar
1. El reencuentro

De noche, en una cafetería en el Imperio de Cristal están dos ponis:

—Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí Starlight? ¿Tienes una misión?

—No, vine aquí a visitar la gran biblioteca de alado y me quedare por unas semanas, hoy día fue un día agotador.

—Oh, ¿vienes aquí a menudo? —Toma un poco de su taza de café y luego muerde su dona.

—Oh no no, es la primera vez que vengo aquí, lo vi cuando Salí de la biblioteca y me fijé en ese letrero tallado de madera, tenía algo de hambre y entre… ¡vaya que sorpresa verte aquí!

—¡Si! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Qué te parece la cafetería?

—A decir verdad, ¡Me gusta como luce este lugar! Fíjate—Apunta con su casco varias fotografías del imperio de Cristal, todas enmarcadas y con sus fechas—mira el más próximo a ella— esa fue sacada hace 1 año y, ¡mira como ha nevado! ¡Qué terrible tormenta de nieve hubo aquí!

—Sí, el frio me dio un resfriado hasta que apareció Twilight junto con sus amigas y derrotaron al Rey Sombra, caí en sus efectos, me acuerdo—Concluye buscando un cuadro hasta que lo ve y apunta con su casco—Ese lo saque yo

Vemos una fotografía enmarcada de una lluvia boreal en el cielo nocturno con un fondo del castillo del imperio. Esta iluminada y debajo de ella varios ponis observando la lluvia.

—¡Increíble!, ¿todas estas fotografías las sacaste tú? —Sorprendida y con mucha curiosidad deja su taza en el platillo lleno de migas de galletas.

—Solamente esa, el dueño de esta cafetería es amante de las fotografías y los espacios rústicos, me dejo poner esa fotografía porque le fascinaba. —Toma su taza, da un sorbo y luego lo deja en su platillo, su casco lo baja un poco fuerte y deja caer algunas gotas en la mesa.

—Pues vaya que lugar más bonito…siempre andas por aquí?

—Sí, todas las noches vengo aquí luego de hacer mis estudios.

—¡Qué bien! … —Toma su taza de café y le da un sorbo—Dime, ¿Que has hecho últimamente Sunburst?

—E-Ehm… no gran cosa, he aprendido un hechizo que puede hacerte daltónico por varios minutos, es totalmente inofensivo y dura solamente el tiempo que quieras. También he leído varios libros de la colección de Star Wirl el Barbado, pero... —Deja de hablar por un momento al ver que Starlight se queda muy callada por lo que está contando —Oh… ¡Disculpa! No quería alardear mucho, ¿sabes?…

—No no no, no hay problema, ¡sigue contando! —Dice interesada mientras toma un sorbo de su café.

—Esta b-bien, Ehm, ¿en qué me quede? Oh si, e-eh yo aprendí a cómo hacer un hechizo que estoy muy seguro que nadie puede hacer, puede que ni siquiera Star Wirl el Barbado lo descubrió en sus tiempos.

—¿Así? ¿Cuál es? ¿Lo descubriste tú?

—¡Pues si! He logrado mezclar dos hechizos en la que puedes hacer que los ponis hagan lo que les pidas y ellos lo harán correctamente, solos y en una velocidad increíble. ¡Yo lo intente con un amigo llamado Vincent y el me hizo muchas galletas llenando 3 platos!

Starlight se sorprende de lo que acaba de decir Sunburst y en sus recuerdos, vuelve a su mente los hechos que ocurrieron hace un mes con sus amigas de Twilight, fue un caso desastroso, pero todo se solucionó con sus humildes disculpas.

—Jeje, uhm… oh…—De manera inmediata sus orejas se bajan y sus cascos se chocan nerviosamente, pensar en sus errores catastróficos la pone nerviosa.

—Starlight, estas bien? — Se fija seriamente y confundido ante Starlight por su comportamiento.

—No…—Su vista se agacha y se mantiene mirando al piso con una expresión baja y triste.

—¿Por qué? ¿Fue algo que dije? —Se muestra preocupado ante su respuesta negativa.

—Es que, yo descubrí tu hechizo mucho antes… —Suspira— Veras, me trae algunos malos r-recuerdos.

—No… —Se queda quieto mirándola, no quería hacerla sentir mal y sus orejas se bajan instantáneamente— Discúlpame, no tenía ni idea…—levanta su casco hasta juntarlo con la de ella Cuéntame lo sucedido y tal vez te alivie. —Hace una sonrisa tranquilizadora aun con sus orejas bajadas.

Los ojos de Starlight se levantan para mirar a los de Sunburst y se quedan un rato viéndose, Starlight se percata de un detalle que nunca se fijó antes, los ojos de Sunburst son de un color cian moderado, su color favorito cuando era pequeña… su casco se zafa nerviosamente del casco de Sunburst y su vista se aparta, esta vez tiene una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero ahora está más tranquila que antes.

—E-Ehm está bien, te contare, pero mantenlo en secreto, ¿sí?

Sunburst al ver ese acto rápido y extraño se queda confuso, pero no le da mucha importancia esta vez, tal vez a ella le incomode que le tomen del casco, aun así, el asienta con su cabeza y presta atención a Starlight.

—Ahm… Yo tenía que hacer algunas actividades con las amigas de Twilight y no quedaba mucho tiempo para pasar todo el día con ellas, en busca de alguna solución, junte dos hechizos que creo que son los mismos que los tuyos e hice que ellas hicieran lo que debimos hacer juntas… al final todo salió de control y tuve que disculparme con ellas…—Se queda callada al interrogarse si decirle también que le traía recuerdos sobre su pueblo y su dictadura, pero no cree conveniente decirle, ni debería saberlo.

—Vaya… fue valiente que te hayas disculpado con ellas, parece que… también eres una gran hechicera, ¿verdad? —ríe un poco para tranquilizarla—

—Je… pues sí, me alegro que también seas un gran hechicero, aquí en el imperio tienes muchas cosas que aprender con esa biblioteca inmensa cerca de aquí. —Su rostro vuelve a la normalidad, pero aun así tiene sus orejas algo caídas por los pensamientos que tuvo—

—Aja, pero tampoco vengo mucho a esta biblioteca, más tiempo me quedo con mis queridos libros, tengo una colección de mis hechizos favoritos y también tengo otros libros que me faltan leer. —Dice ya con una actitud tranquila.

—Oh… yo me leí todos los libros de la biblioteca de Twilight, pero aun así quiero aprender más, estas semanas leeré lo que pueda, ¡es aburrido no tener nada más que leer!

—E-Ehm si quieres, te puedo recomendar algunos libros, sé que te van a encantar. —Le guiña el ojo divertido.

—¿En serio? De verdad muchas gracias Sunburst —Alegre, agacha su cabeza en manera de agradecimiento hacia él.

—No hay de que…

El silencio vuelve a inundar el lugar… Starlight luego de un rato comenta.

—Bueno, esta cafetería queda cerca de la biblioteca a la que voy, creo que nos veremos aquí a cada rato…—Vuelve a tomar su taza de café y le da otra mordisca a sus galletas caseras.

Starlight se encuentra sentada enfrente de Sunburst mientras tiene una mochila con unos dos libros al lado de su asiento. Sunburst se encuentra con su capa al lado de él, mientras tiene en su lado de la mesa bastante restos de su comida, tiene su cabellera despeinada y sus lentes algo empañados.

Termina su café y su dona junto con Starlight y levanta su casco para llamar al camarero.

El camarero, unicornio de pelaje blanco con una melena muy larga color morada y una cola pequeña, de ojos verdes con lentes negros con una expresión relajada se acerca y le dice a Sunburst

—¿Listo burst? La cuenta será unos…—Se queda viendo los platos para ver cuánto es en total— ¡5 bits!... ¡oh! Casi me olvido, por lo que te debo de ayer serán unos 3 bits. —Gira su cabeza en dirección a Starlight—Señorita muy buenas noches, su café con sus galletas serán 4 bits, espero que haya disfrutado las galletas caseras, son las mejores.

—Buenas noches, no hay problema yo le pagar—Es interrumpida por Sunburst.

—Ehm, yo voy a pagar por los dos—saca de su capa en su bolsillo unas 7 monedas y se los entrega en el casco del camarero. A continuación, este, levanta los platos y las tazas y se dirige a la cocina para recoger algo con que limpiar la mesa.

Sorprendida, se alegra por el acto generoso de su antiguo mejor amigo —Hey, te agradezco, no era necesario que lo hagas Sunburst —Dice con una sonrisa

—Es todo lo que haría por una antigua amiga que no veo desde hace mucho. —agacha su cabeza con una sonrisa—

—Oh, ¡muchas gracias! —Se queda en un silencio pensando y gira su cabeza a ver la puerta que da la entrada a la cocina— ¿Él es tu amigo?

—¡Sí, se llama Vincent, es el amigo del que te comenté hace rato, le hice varios favores y él me ayuda en algunos experimentos de mis hechizos, es bastante amigable y buen amigo!

—Oh—se queda en silencio y mira de reojo al camarero volviendo con una toalla de mesa.

Vincent llega y de unas 3 pasadas limpias la mesa dejando caer las migas al piso para que luego de un rato él los recoja con la escoba.

La cafetería estaba totalmente vacía y nada más estaban los tres ponys, se veían todas las sillas de cabeza encima de la mesas ordenadas, estas mesas y sillas tenían un estilo rustico de madera que daban una sensación hogareña al café, el piso era de madera y el techo era de color café con unas estrellas de tapizado, las ventanas estaban cerradas en el lugar dejando que el calor que hacían los cafés se sintiera más y se sentía un ligero olor al café también, se veía en las mesas algunos garabatos que otros ponis hicieron, normalmente eran números, otros eran alguna relación de dos ponis rodeado en un corazón y otro era un dibujo de un micrófono.

Starlight se queda viendo la mesa analizando los dibujos y en eso Sunburst que se dio cuenta de que Starlight estaba echando ojo al icónico cutiemark soñado de Vincent, le habla:

—Ese micrófono que ves ahí, es de Vincent, ama cantar.

Starlight voltea su cabeza con una expresión confundida para luego tener una cara curiosa —En serio? Y… —Baja su voz y se asoma un poco a Sunburst—¿y porque no trabaja en algo que… cante?

Sunburst se inclina también y le contesta —Está ahorrando para tener casa propia y así poder practicar tranquilo, él vive aquí y cuando practica lo hace a todo pulmón y a no todos le gusta eso.

—¿Como? Y donde duerme—Dice sorprendida y llena de curiosidad.

—Ahí—Apunta con un casco el rincón del café y en eso, debajo de una mesa se encuentra una colcha y una almohada —El dueño lo deja quedarse aquí, es buen camarero y también es muy carismático.

—Wow, cuando llegué no me di cuenta de eso. —Se queda observando el lugar en busca de algo que le llame la atención— Porque no hay nadie en este lugar? Pensé que era muy conocido

—No es por eso, hoy hay una celebración en algún lugar de la ciudad y casi todos asistieron, no estoy seguro de que es, pero no tuve tiempo para enterarme.

—Oh…—Ella se queda en un silencio mientras sigue observando el escenario, a lo lejos nota la fotografía del dueño de la cafetería junto con Vincent, el dueño era un poni grande con una barba y cabello corto, por alguna razón la fotografía estaba en blanco y negro y no se ponía suponer mucho el color del pelaje del dueño.

A continuación, Sunburst se levanta y toma su capa y se la pone, limpia sus lentes y gira hacia Starlight.

—¿N-nos vamos? —Pregunta un poco nervioso.

—Claro. —Se levanta y toma su mochila y se la carga en el lomo, se levanta del asiento y camina en dirección a la salida, gira su cabeza a dirección del camarero Vincent y se despide agitando con un casco, recibiendo una repuesta de él.

Sunburst le abre la puerta para que salga y los dos ya se encuentran afuera.

El imperio de Cristal ha empezado a tener algunas noches frías, en los alrededores se ven algunos ponys caminando con sus ropas abrigadas y otros se asoman en sus ventanas contemplando a los demás, era una noche tranquila y con un viento frio. Nuestros dos ponis voltean a verse.

—Donde te hospedas? —Pregunta Sunburst

—Me quedo en una casa algo lejos de aquí, es una casa prestada de una amiga de la princesa Candence. —Dice mientras apunta al lado donde se encuentra el centro.

—Oh, bueno… yo me tengo que ir al otro lado. Aquí nos vemos. —Dice extendiendo su casco—

Starlight extienda su casco y los dos cascos se estrechan mutuamente por un breve momento hasta que los sueltan.

Starlight a continuación con su casco lo mueve en señal de despedida y se va caminando—¡Adiós Sunburst!

Adiós Starlight…—Se queda un rato en la puerta viendo cómo se va ella, luego entra al café y se queda callado y suspira solo en la cafetería,con su mirada fija en el suelo se queda inmerso en sus pensamientos...

…

…

—Star…

...

—Hola

—¡Ah! —Sunburst se asusta y se fija entre las sabanas del rincón que estaba su amigo Vincent todo este tiempo y no en la cocina—

—Mmhh, si no te conociera "tenes" algo con ella, vaya, bonita yegua trajiste hoy día, que afortunado eres…—Dice echado en su cama improvisada.

—Hm, es solamente una a-amiga de la infancia, nada más. —Dice mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso para luego peinarse un poco porque tenía su cabello largo delante de su cara.

Vincent se queda viendo todos los gestos de Sunburst, puede creerle a su mejor amigo, pero… este pobre poni que estudia y estudia algún día le llegara su pony especial… por ahora Vincent no dice mucho.

—Si tú lo dices…—Ve que Sunburst se va con prisa— ¡Oye! Apaga la luz y pone el letrero en cerrado al salir, ¿sí?

—¿Oh? Está bien, hasta mañana. —se dirige al interruptor que estaba cerca del cajero y apaga la luz, camina hasta la salida y cierra la puerta con la llave con su magia que también levito desde el cajero, luego pasa la llave por debajo de la puerta para que Vincent por la mañana vuelva a abrir el negocio.

A continuación, Sunburst camina a su casa y con su magia levita su propia llave y entra, cierra de nuevo su puerta, camina a su cama, se quita su capa y lo coloca en su colgador, se quita los lentes y se echa en su cama, empieza a moverse raramente para entrar en sus sabanas que tenía desde pequeño con figuras de estrellas fugases

Se pone a pensar en el agotador día que tuvo: para empezar tuvo que despertar sin desayunar, tenía que entregar un libro a muy tempranas horas de la mañana a la biblioteca, para luego volver y enterarse que hay una fiesta entre los vecinos pero que a él no le intereso, luego llego a su casa con todo ese desorden que siempre deja y se dispuso a limpiar su casa entera, por error hizo caer todos sus libros y tenía que volver a organizarlos, y dentro de 3 horas se dispuso a leer un poco hasta que llegara la noche y le entro una gran hambre y como costumbre se dirigió a su cafetería favorita, no esperaba tener alguna sorpresa y solo pensaba que iba a seguir su rutina de todo el día hasta que su antigua amiga Starlight llegó.

—Vaya, nunca la había visto tan bonita, lástima que solamente se queda unas semanas —Se dijo para sus adentros— bueno… mañana va a ser otroooo… día —bosteza durante su oración y se incorpora al lado derecho de su cama.

Sunburst duerme.

/Lejos/

Un largo camino hacia la casa prestada para una cansada Starlight.

—¡Ow! — Starlight se tropieza en el suelo, no logra ver nada con la habitación oscura y no logra encontrar el interruptor, es entonces que hace uso de su magia e ilumina un poco su camino, hasta toparse con la cama de la habitación y sin pensarlo mucho se echa de un brinco a la cama, y no se olvida de taparse.

Starlight duerme.


	2. Llegada estresada

De noche, en una cafetería en el Imperio de Cristal están dos ponis:

—Te cuento, estaba yo en la plaza y de pronto se me apareció un potrillo, era eso de las 9 de la mañana y el me toco, me miraba con una cara de burlón y me dijo "¿Averiguaste eso?", Yo extrañado le dije "¿Qué?" y me respondió "¡Que si la pija tiene hueso!".

Sunburst dio una carcajada fuerte junto con Vincent, estos estaban sentados en la cafetería, en el fondo se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente, el olor a horneados y café, varias tazas y cucharas chocando y muy ligeramente el ruido del viento que pasaba  
por la ventana.

Era de noche y solo quedaban algunos ponis, atrás de ellos estaba un hombre leyendo su periódico, delante estaba una señora junto con su hijo mientras ella tomaba su café y el potrillo dormía apoyado en ella.

El murmullo venia de los ponis que estaban en una esquina del lugar sentados en una mesa enorme y en medio un poni celebrando un cumpleaños, la mesa tenía un pastel blanco con glaseado de chocolate, todos cantaban el cumpleaños feliz y luego de un rato  
se pusieron a comer su pastel.

Paz era lo que se sentía en esa cafetería, una humilde y hogareña cafetería que posiblemente sea parte de los lugares favoritos de los turistas, aparte de que queda cerca de la gran biblioteca (y esta se encuentra cerca del centro de la ciudad) es el  
único que no tiene diseño de edificio de cristal.

—¿Y qué paso luego? —Pregunta Sunburst luego de morder su biscocho glaseado.

—¿Que paso después? El potrillo se fue corriendo y riendo junto con su grupo de amigos y se largaron, durante un rato me dejaron herido y confundido, pero luego pensé que, al igual que yo, hice travesuras de pequeño.

—Ah… ¿Y lo averiguaste al final? —Pregunta aguantando la risa.

—¡No molestes! —Y los buenos amigos vuelven a reír juntos, luego se detienen para seguir degustando sus cafés.

—Hoy y mañana tienes el día libre? —Pregunta ocasionalmente

—No no no, solamente hoy, mañana tengo que trabajar porque me entere que la semana que viene abra un concierto de Lyra y BonBon, no sé cómo mi hermano, pero, estas dos amigas empezaron en el mundo de la música hace 3 semanas y la increíble voz de BonBon  
y los sonidos angelicales de Lyra cautivaron a todos, ¡este es su primer concierto en el Imperio de Cristal y no me lo quiero perder! —Dice emocionado mientras muerde su dona de chocolate.

—¿Y a cuánto cuesta esas entradas? —Pregunta y da un sorbo a su café

—120 bits

Sunburst traga su café rápidamente

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso es muy caro! —Pregunta indignado, él pensaba que podría ir a acompañar a su amigo y así comprobar la calidad que según Vincent menciona

—Es que cuando te digo que son muy buenas, son muy buenas. —Ríe ligeramente

—Bueno… no podre acompañarte Vincent. —Dice con los ojos cerrados y con sus patas levantadas en forma de T

—Descuida, más bien… deberías pasar tiempo con esa yegua misteriosa que hablabas ayer, es muy bonita. —Le guiña el ojo y sonríe. —¿Cuándo se volverán a reunir?

—Su nombre es Starlight —le responde con una mirada serie y recibe un "aja" de Vincent — Nada más ella me dijo que pasara por aquí por las noches luego de hacer sus cosas en la biblioteca. —Su rostro se vuelve a uno más calmado

—La de aquí o el pequeño de Turi. —Pregunta Vincent.

—La de aquí, el de Turi son solamente novelas para su club de lectura, nada educativo. —Responde tranquilo

—Las novelas igual son buenas y aprendes algo con ellas, ¿has leído alguna toda esta semana, o este mes —ríe un poco— o el año?

—No, no leo novelas, casi todas son de misterio o de alguna historia ficticia. —Vuelve a su cara seria.

—¿Y las de amor? —Vincent empieza fijarse el rostro de Sunburst para ver si su reacción es la que espera.

—¿Las de amor? Mmm…—Mira al techo buscando algo— Leí cuando era joven y ahora leo muy poco. — Vuelve a mirar a Vincent y este con una cara fija en él.

—Poco? —Pregunta gracioso —Si, muy poco. —Responde Sunburst serio. —¿Y qué me dices de esos dos volúmenes gordos de romanticismo clásico que trajiste?

—¡No eran gordos! ¡Son de bolsillo! Y-y-y solamente los traía para volver a leer algo nuevo, no todo el tiempo es divertido leer hechizos, ¿no? —Le responde a Vincent con una cara nerviosa y disimuladamente tranquila

—Necesitas a alguien…

—Tú también…

—…

—…

Luego de una larga batalla de miradas nuestros amigos vuelven a reír a puro pulmón y luego terminan sus cafés y postres. El mesero de turno ya se había largado y varios ponis se habían marchado, solo quedaba el hombre que leía el periódico.

Vincent se levanta y recoge los platos de él y Sunburst y se va a la cocina.

Sunburst se vuelve a recordar de Starlight y se cuestiona:

—¿Cuando llegara? —mira al lado de la ventana y no ve nada, empieza a balancear sus patas traseras y empieza a tocar un silbido mientras se queda un rato sin hacer nada.

Se abre la puerta.

Sunburst gira su cabeza rápidamente y entonces ve a Starlight con una mirada triste pasar por la puerta

Sunburst, con una gran sonrisa se levanta del asiento y se dirige a Starlight

—¡Starlight!, ¿cómo estás? —Pregunta y nerviosamente le da un abrazo—

—Ehm, no sé exactamente como decirlo… —responde algo triste.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué paso Starlight? —Se separa del abrazo y la mira fijamente a los ojos, y nota que los ojos de ella están algo decaídos.

—Tuve un mal día. —Empieza a caminar al mismo asiento que se sentó el día anterior

—Oh no. Cuéntame —La sigue a ella y se sienta enfrente de ella preocupado.

—E-Ehm, hoy en la mañana me entere que no había nada en el refrigerador y tuve que salir a buscar algo en el mercado, solamente tenía 4 bits y me alcanzo para unas manzanas y nada más, esa mañana empezó con una ventisca incomoda, luego tuve que ir a la  
biblioteca a empezar a leer mis libros listados y cuando llegue, resulta ser que los libros que quería ya se los habían llevado y la señora que se encarga del lugar me dijo que tenía que reservarlo antes, estamos en época de exámenes y varios ponis  
que no tienen sus libros usan los de la biblioteca y algunos se lo llevan por algunos días, tuve que buscar en las grandes filas algún título que me interesara para aprender algo nuevo, encontré uno de Hechicería medieval, algo que nunca se me entro  
en la cabeza para leer. —La expresión de Starlight empieza a calmarse con la Sunburst también, sus patas delanteras dan círculos entre ellos mientras cuenta su historia para tranquilizarse — y-y de pronto m-me paso la peor desgracia, ¡todo se cayó!  
¡Todo! —Hace una pausa y se queda viendo a Sunburst

—Y-y no te lastimaste. —Pregunta preocupado.

A lo lejos Vincent se queda escuchando detrás de la puerta de la cocina la conversación, se siente también mal por lo que le paso a Starlight.

—No, no… pude escapar de todo el bollo de libros, pero lo malo fue que tuve que recogerlo con la señora, con mi magia levite todos los libros y tuvimos que organizarlo por su categoría y todo eso… ¡no pude leer casi nada!... Hoy fue un mal día… —Inclina  
su cabeza hacia abajo y se pone triste, sus orejas se bajan.

—Mmhh… —Sunburst se queda callado y piensa sobre algo que podría volverle a dar ánimos, pero primero hace lo que se le viene a la cabeza. —¿Q-quieres un café? —Pregunta con sus cejas inclinadas a modo de tristeza, su mirada se fija solamente en su cabello,  
se muerde los labios por el nerviosismo.

Starlight vuelve a inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos a Sunburst, otra vez nota sus ojos cian moderado, que bellos.

—N-no traje bits…

—No te preocupes, yo te lo pago. —Una sonrisa tranquilizadora

—Vaya... gracias… —Le devuelve la misma sonrisa y sus orejas se levantan lentamente, con un casco arregla de una movida su cabello y se sienta rectamente.

Sunburst gira su cabeza a la puerta de la cocina

—¡V-Vincent! —Levanta su casco y lo agita esperando que lo vea a lo lejos.

¡Pum! La puerta se abre y aparece un Vincent con sus lentes negros, su camisa blanca se cambió a una negra y esta vez tiene en su casco derecho ese platillo grande metal que lleva 2 cafés y, raramente, galletas con donas.

Los pone sobre la mesa y lo sirve a la posición de cada uno.

—Hey Sunburst, tengo que hacer un recado a un primo. Es urgente. —Guiña el ojo a Sunburst.

—E-e-e-eh… ¿gracias? En serio gracias. —Gira su cabeza a Starlight con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Está bien que sean galletas?

—Sí, no lo cambies. —Mira al camarero— Gracias Vincent. —Le da una sonrisa alegre.

—Bueno… tengo que irme, adiós y Sun… deja la llave debajo del tapete porfa.

A paso rápido va hacia la puerta y gira para salir, cierra la puerta levemente y a lo lejos se escuchan sus pisadas.

Un silencio incomodo ronda en la cafetería, el olor ahora es limpio, no hay murmullos, solamente dos ponis en una cafetería.

De noche, en una cafetería en el Imperio de Cristal están dos ponis:

Sunburst y Starlight toman un sorbo de su café.

—Eso fue todo?

—Si… sabes, esperaba que ya sea esta hora para relajarme aquí.

—Agradable noticia que te haya gustado el lugar. —Muerde su dona.

—Aja, es un bonito lugar…

—Si…

—…

—… —El silencio se rompe al escuchar el sorbido del café de Sunburst, Starlight deja de quedarse en sus pensamientos

—¿H-haz hecho algo hoy Sunburst? —toma una galleta y ñam.

— Hoy fui a una feria, hice un pequeño show de magia.

—¿Show de magia? Pensé que te dedicaste hoy al estudio. —Toma su café.

—¡También lo hago! Solo que hoy era sábado y siempre asisto para hacer algo, un amigo mío tuvo que salir a hacer algo y corrió disparado, me dejo su sombrero y todo el escenario, no éramos muy amigo, pero le haría un favor amable, aparte, soy experto  
haciendo shows de magia…

—Oh… no sabía eso…

—Si es que… nunca te conté de eso —baja su mira y toma su café, Starlight nota eso.

—oh…—Se queda callada viendo su café, podía ver su reflejo, se veía bien.

—…

—…

—…—Muerde una galleta

—…

—Conozco una amiga que tambie-

—N-no soy quien tú crees que soy.

—¿Q-qué?

—Así es, y-yo no soy bueno en la magia…

—Eso no es verdad, ayer me contaste de un hechizo que-

—Era mentira… solamente lo dije para impresionarte.

—Pero ese hechizo existe, yo misma lo hice.

—Ese es el punto de todo, coincidencias, suertes.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¡Tú fuiste el cristalizador de Flurryheart! —Sus orejas se bajan.

—Si, en ese momento me sentía seguro de lo que hacía, tu misma lo viste, pero cuando nadie me necesita o solamente estoy haciendo mis cosas… —Tiene una expresión triste y sus orejas están bajas, su mirada se queda en el suelo y no ha tomado su café.

Starlight deja su café, se levanta y da unos dos pasos para llegar al frente donde se sentaba Sunburst, él se mueve para cederle el asiento sin que ella se lo pide y la deja sentarse.

—…

—…

—S-sé cómo te sientes… —su mirada triste se fija en Sunburst. —Yo también me he sentido, así como tú, no me sentía capaz para algunas cosas, y cometí algunas cosas malas… h-h-hasta que… Twilight y sus amigas me enseñaron algo… la amistad. —algo dentro  
de ella le dice que se apoye en él y lo hace.

Starlight quería abrazarlo, pero algo instintivo la hizo apoyarse en él, no importe la decisión que haya tomado o haya querido tomar, sentir el pelaje de el con el de ella la hizo sentir más tranquila, cómoda y más segura.

Sunburst siente su cuerpo apoyándose en ella y la mira… sus mejillas se tornan un pequeño color rojo claro… su respiración se alerta un poco y su corazón se emociona… traga saliva.

El casco de Sunburst se posa lenta y nerviosamente en el hombre izquierdo de Starlight, abrazándola.

Starlight deja de pensar y siente el casco de Sunburst en su hombro, la está abrazando. Un pequeño rubor toma el control de las mejillas de Starlight y una sonrisa invade su rostro.

Sunburst al ver esto también sonríe… e-e-eh no sabe qué hacer… y piensa algo que hacer en vez de quedar en lo incomodo abrazados sin decir nada.

El otro casco de Sunburst toma del lado extremo de la mesa la tasa de Starlight y la arrastra hasta posicionarla al frente de ella.

—E-Ehm… acabemos el café… ya va a ser media noche…

—E-está bien…

Los dos ponis, una apoyada en él y el otro abrazándola toman con un casco sus respectivos cafés y prueban sus pequeños postres, pocas palabras hay durante todo este tiempo transcurrido de 5 minutos. No necesitan contar más de sus problemas, o enterarse  
de alguna mala noticia, para los dos la noticia era clara, solamente querían disfrutar del momento ellos juntos y tomar sus cafés. Algunas preguntas como "¿Azúcar?" o "Están bien las galletas" (con una respuesta corta positiva) y...

—¿Me invitas de tu dona?

—Claro… toma. —Le pasa un trozo pequeño del dona que ya estaba a punto de acabarse.

Ñam.

—Whowh… mm.. eshtán fabuhlosos… (glum) ¿Qué tienen?

—Es el chocolate casero que hacen aquí, especialidad.

—Están riquísimos. Mañana pedirá más-

—¿Vendrás mañana? —La mira—

—Sí, creo que este será mi nuevo lugar favorito. —Cierra los ojos alegremente y de una manera tierna.

—Que agradable noticia. —Sus ojos se tornan caídos, de manera relajada y tiene una sonrisa serena.

El aire de paz se siente, no se sienten incomodos al quedarse callados, cada uno disfruta del momento a su manera;

Starlight se siente tranquila, alegre de estar junto con Sunburst, un viejo amigo que, no tuvo mucho tiempo de estar con él, ahora, está más que contenta al tenerlo a él abrazándola, su corazón también se agitaba al tener su casco en su hombro, pudo sentir  
una conexión con él, volvía a quererlo como en los viejos tiempos de potrillos, pero ahora que ya son mayores… no sabe… parece que su cabeza piensa en fluir el momento y responder en el presente…

Sunburst… está contento por dentro, abrazar a una yegua, pero no cualquiera, abrazando a Starlight, desde que se volvieron a ver su cambio de look a una de una yegua madura le pareció bastante atractivo, nunca la había visto bonito cuando eran pequeños,  
la sentía muy ñoña pero en el fondo sabía que estaba equivocado, solo era un potrillo ingenio que por azares del destino, obtuvo su cutiemark más pronto que Starlight y se olvidó de ella, que tonto fue el, su mente ya no quiere pensar en ese pasado  
y en su otro pasado, solamente quiere enfocarse en su situación actual, abrazando a una linda yegua, a Starlight, una bella poni que… por coincidencia, se encontraron en la misma hora en el mismo lugar ayer, y que su regreso haya sido para él, la  
mejor cosa que le haya paso en su vida.

Sunburst cierra los ojos con una sonrisa.

Starlight acaba su café.

—Ah… ¡que rico café!... ¿Terminaste Sunburst?

—¿Eh? Ahh, ya no quiero más, estoy lleno. —Da una última mordida a su dona. —¿Vámonos?

—Claro

Los dos se levantan y Starlight se encamina a la puerta, mientras que Sunburst se pone su capa y luego se va a donde guardan las llaves, camina hacia la puerta y se acerca a Starlight listo para abrir la puerta e irse.

—Ehm…—Starlight apunta con su casco la mesa que ellos dejaron con los platos.

—¿Eh? —Sunburst gira su cabeza y se enfoca en que es lo que se estaba olvidando… hasta que se acuerda que era la paga. —Le pagare mañana… no te preocupes.

—Está bien.

Sunburst rápidamente abre la puerta y la deja pasar a Starlight, "Gracias", recibe en respuesta a su caballerosidad.

Ya los dos afuera, el clima está tranquilo, no hay viento y todo esta calmado, Sunburst deja las llaves en un hueco oculto de la entrada, esta que… se encontraba debajo del tapete

—Es muy tarde, e-Ehm te acompañare a tu casa… si quieres. —Se rasca la cabeza.

—Vaya, ¿no te pasara nado al volver? El camino de vuelta a tu casa será muy largo, creo.

—No te preocupes… me tele transportare allá.

—Oh cierto, no pensé en eso. Vamos

—¡Vamos!

Nuestros protagonistas ponis caminan tranquilamente, son como las 11 de la noche y ya pocos ponis se ven caminando. Su larga caminata dura unos 7 minutos, el viaje acaba hasta que llegamos a la casa prestada para Starlight, una casa con un pequeño jardín,  
las paredes claramente son de cristal y su color son de un rosa tenía… el techo tiene un color morado oscuro… muy buena combinación al de los colores de Starlight y solamente Sunburst lo nota. La casa posee las mismas puertas y ventanas que las demás  
casas tienen, casi todas son iguales. Pero el jardín, es único en cada uno.

—Bueno… aquí me hospedo…

—Bonita casa.

—Gracias, e-Ehm gracias por sacrificar tanto recurrido.

—No hay de que… y-yo siempre estaré ahí para ti… —Dice Sunburst sin pensar y solamente dejándose llevar por su caballerosidad, espera no ponerla incomoda con algo.

La mira a los ojos

—Uhm… —Lo mira a los ojos— Gracias Sunburst.

¡Rápidamente! ¡Fugazmente! Starlight se acerca y con pocos centímetros cerca de Sunburst le da un pequeño beso en sus labios, en forma de agradecimiento y como… una pequeña declaración.

Sunburst por primera vez siente los labios de Starlight, su suavidad, su textura, la calidez de sus labios lo llenan de confort, aunque sea tan solo una fracción de segundos, su vida se completaba para él, Starlight sentía los labios un poco fríos de  
Sunburst, sintió un pero muy pequeño movimiento nervioso de parte de Sunburst en sus labios, el pequeño movimiento de la sorpresa, la suavidad de los labios de Sun era increíbles, ella creía que nació con los labios muy suaves pero al tener contacto  
con los de Sunburst pudo darse cuenta que estaba equivocada, la suavidad de esos labios la hicieron dar un salto a su corazón, como si esos labios que toco le dieran un choque a ella, una energía… pero su nerviosismo también fue parte del acto y simplemente  
hizo el beso algo corto, pero satisfactorio para los dos.

Starlight se separa rápidamente con una sonrisa y por solo 1 segundo se queda mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sunburst, él tiene una expresión sorprendida, no de manera exagerada, solamente su ceja se movió un poquito para arriba para entender que su  
sorpresa le toco bien, su boca se queda abierta en forma pequeña… la respiración de Sunburst se cortó durante el beso y mientras la miraba a ella por un segundo, respiro por su nariz una buena toma de aire.

Starlight se voltea y se encamina a la puerta de su casa, el beso fue corto y la mirada también, que cuando ella estaba dando los pocos pasos para cruzar el jardín y llegar a su puerta sus mejillas se ruborizaron bastante, talvez ella no quería que Sunburst  
la vea roja, o tal vez ella quería irse rápidamente porque no sabría que hacer luego de darle el beso, se pondría aún más nerviosa de lo que ella estaría si seguiría en su lugar.

Llega a su puerta, la abre con su llave y voltea a verlo a Sunburst, aun con una cara sorprendida.

—Adiós… —Agita su casco de lado en lado.

—Adiós… —Sin pensar mucho su casco se mueve de manera automática, sus ojos siguen fijados en ella y no la sueltan hasta que ella cierra la puerta.

Sunburst se queda un rato ahí en la entrada y luego de ver el suelo con una sonrisa, camina unos pasos hasta llegar a la otra cuadra e intentar teletransportarse… lo logra, pero nada más dos cuadras cerca a su casa, por suerte, se salvó de varias. Tendrá  
que perfeccionar su hechizo de telestransportacion.

Abre su puerta con su llave, entra, deja sus cosas y se echa a su cama. Con la sonrisa más grande del mundo y un pequeño grito interior de felicidad, se queda viendo su techo, pensando en todo lo que hizo en el día, específicamente lo que sucedió en la  
cafetería… y mucho más concentro desde la parte en la que Starlight se levantó y se sentó junto a él… un suspiro sale de él y luego se voltea hacia su lado derecho para dormir.

Duerme abrazando su almohada.

/Lejos/

Starlight no se puede creer lo que ha hecho… no está segura si lo que hizo estuvo bien… no sabe que es lo que hará luego de verse con él mañana, si aún se verán como amigos o como…

Las mejillas aumentan de color y ella exhausta no sabe qué hacer… enciende las luces, corre a su cocina y bebe un vaso de agua.

Tranquila e hidratada, apaga las luces y sube a su cuarto, cierra la ventana que dejo al salir para que se ventee el cuarto y se acomoda en las sabanas de la cama, antes de dormir se queda mirando al oscuro techo que solamente la luz de la ventana logra  
ver algo y se queda pensando en todo lo que sucedió en la cafetería… desde que llego hasta la despedida con Sun… una sonrisa se queda en ella durante sus pensamientos… un suspiro sale de ella y cierra los ojos.

Duerme con una sonrisa.

* * *

Muchas gracias a los seguidores nuevos a este primer fanfic que estoy escribiendo, espero que todos tengan un buen día y de puro corazón, muchas gracias por leer mi obra. Saber que varias personas leen esto me dan ganas de seguir, espero que este segundo  
capítulo los convence para que este fanfic entre a sus favoritos…

Súper agradecimientos al escritor Filomental, él me ha dado mucho apoyo al empezar a escribir este fanficy quiero dedicarle mis más grandesgracias. ¡Muchas gracias hermano! :D

¡Un abrazo a todos y nos leemos pronto!


	3. Leyendo juntos

De noche, en una cafetería en el Imperio de Cristal están dos ponis:

—Hermano, te contare de mí, ¿ok? Espero no te molestes, ¿está bien?... Sabes…Yo también amo a alguien, ¿a quién? A una hermosa cebra, si, una cebra y su nombre es Haraka. La conocí cuando estaba sirviéndola en la cafetería, le di un café con leche y dos donas, ella es hermosa, tiene un cabello largo gris, una cola en forma de un rayo, tiene unos ojos azules hipnotizantes como el mar claro, sus ojos no son de color blanco alrededor, son de un color amarrillo, escuche que de donde proviene su tipo de cebra se llama _Blitzle_ … no conozco nada de eso lastimosamente.

…

—Continuaba, Ehm, estaba yo con ella, nos saludamos, ella pidió algo y yo le serví, eran eso de las 10 de la noche y entonces me acuerdo que estaba muerto del nerviosismo, me acerque y le hable, que no la había visto por el lugar y si ella era nueva en el Imperio, me dijo que, si y charlamos de su familia y porque ella está aquí, solo fue por turismo. E-Entonces ella me dijo donde se hospedaba, sorprendentemente me dijo que soy muy simpático y yo le dije que sería un gran honor salir con ella. Su cara me delato que no se esperaba eso, y le agrado. Entonces ella me dio su dirección aún más detallada y decía que estaba encantada de pasear, para conocer la ciudad.

…

—Me acuerdo esa noche cuando tú y Starlight se quedaron y te ayude diciendo que me iba a hacer algún recado, bueno… esa noche me fui a buscarla a Haraka en su hotel y creo que no le gustó la idea que la despertara a esa hora, pero me perdono… todo resulto ser muy raro, no se enojó mucho como yo esperaba, más bien, le pregunte si tenía ganas de conocer la ciudad por la noche, yo conozco la ciudad muy bien y conozco las mejores zonas para pasear y no ser molestados, en la puerta de su habitación me quede esperándola hasta que salió, nada más se quitó esa bata que tenía como pijama pero creo que se quedó un rato adentro para pensar en lo que iba a ser… de seguro la puse nerviosa porque era muy apuesto.

—Lo dudo.

—No seas tonto, sé que le gusto, la lleve por el centro, por el parque de las luciérnagas, por el rio y al final nos volvimos con algunas flores en nuestros cascos. Fue hermoso, nos hemos divertido mucho… entonces… llegamos a su hotel a eso de las 2 de la madrugada, estábamos cansados de correr al volver a su hotel, y entonces algo inesperado paso… me invito a que me quedara con ella a dormir, la enamoré y yo caí mil veces más flechado de lo que estaba, oh hermano… su pelaje era suave y cada vez que le daba un besito en sus orejitas se sonrojaba peor que un tomate…

—Grandioso. ¿Es algo serio?

—Viejo, esto es el mejor amor puro que existe en el planeta. Viejo, ella y yo somos absoluta dinamita. Mañana lunes pienso volver a verla en la tarde, pienso llevarla al campo de paseo.

—¿Al campo?

—Sí, ella vivía en un lugar así y lo ama bastante, le encanta correr horas y horas en la pradera o en algún lugar espacioso… por eso volvimos cansados, corrimos por toda la ciudad.

—W-Wow… ¡Vincent, que bien! Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien, no esperaba que sea una cebra, pero… son lindas también.

—El detalle es que ella era una cebra educada, tú conoces como son ellos, algunos forman parte de tribus y hacen pociones. Haraka no es así, vivió en el campo en una casa de madera en las praderas cerca de Ponyville, ella ama los dos tipos de vivir, en la ciudad y en el campo, viejo, ¡es perfecta! —Dice un Vincent emocionado con una taza vacía en su casco

—Bueno… Haraka es ideal para ti… yo… —Se pone a pensar Sunburst mientras da el ultimo sorbido de su café.

—Oye, ¿cómo te fue con Starlight ayer?

—Oh, justo te iba a hablar de eso… pues… como empiezo…. Nos besamos. —Con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿¡Enserio!? —Los ojos de Vincent se quedan como unos platos grandes

—Si, luego de que te fueras, nos pusimos sentimentales… fue raro, casi no hablo así con nadie, todo eso porque le conté que a veces me siento como si no fuera un buen hechicero

—Pero si lo eres viejo

—¡Lo sé! Solo que… el nerviosismo me hizo decaer un poco, pero creo que… a también Starlight la hice pensar un poco, me conto que todos cometemos errores y bueno… nos abrazamos hasta tranquilizarnos, no tuvimos que decirnos mucho, al final, somos viejos amigos que no nos hablamos desde hace mucho y… un abrazo fue suficiente para calmar las cosas.

— Oh… ¿y?

—Te dejé las llaves escondidas, luego decidí acompañarla caminando hasta su casa temporal, duramos un rato caminando hasta que llegamos y bueno… caballerosamente le dije que siempre estaré para ella por si necesita algo. —Vincent hace un "Aw" —y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

—¿Corto? ¿Porque no uno así bieeen largo y con pasión?

—Je… seria lo máximo, pero también ella es un poco nerviosa.

—Aw… los dos son nuevos en el amor. Cerebritos.

—¡Hey! No tiene nada que ver que seamos… —Se pone a pensar

—… —Vincent le da una mirada de esas…

—Si, tenes razón.

Una fuerte carcajada por parte de los dos grandes amigos

—Sabes... tengo preparado muchas cosas para decirle cuando nos veamos ahorita… he hecho milagros, pero no llego a un nivel como Star Wirl el Barbado

—A que te refieres? ¡Si tú fuiste el cristalizador de Fuffly Heart!

—Si si, lo sé. Pero solamente tengo habilidad en determinados hechizos… ¿Sabes cuantos hechizos puede hacer la Princesa Twilight? ¡Básicamente todos!

—No todos. —Responde rápidamente Vincent

—¿Cómo qué no?

—Si, hay uno… ¿te acuerdas cuando Rarity apareció en la Yegua Vanidosa? Ese look totalmente distinto se debe a algo… ¡perdió todo su cabello! —Un chisme de parte de Vincent

—Oh… que locura… ¿y? —Con una cara confundida

—Escuche que ella intento de todo para volver a tener su cabello y… incluso le pidió ayuda a la princesa Twilight, pero nada, ese... creo que es el único hechizo que ella no puede hacer.

—Eso comparado con muchos es nada. —Se defiende Sunburst

—Pero tu dijiste todos, Sun, todos es todos

—¡Bah! —Mira a Vincent por un rato y los dos ríen.

.

.

—¿Y cuando llegara ella? —Se pregunta Vincent mientras le da un sorbo a su café

—En un momento debe ser… —También le sigue la corriente a Vincent y le da un sorbo a su café.

Afuera hacia un clima tranquilo, la noche presente y varios ponis caminando en las calles, ponis de cristal claramente…

—¿No te sientes mal estando aquí y no siendo un poni de cristal? —Pregunta Vincent

—Tu tampoco lo eres

—Lo sé, pero... te hace sentir como si fueras la raza maestra aquí. —Dice riendo un poco

—Tonterías, todos somos iguales aquí… nada más ellos nacieron con la magia del corazón de cristal…

—Ahora que me pregunto… —Vincent pone un casco en su barbilla — Cual será la historia del origen de estos ponis… como es que son de cristal?

—Un misterio, ni idea Vincent… pero creo que hay un libro para eso… busca uno. —Responde Sunburst

—Tendré que buscarlo… y espero algún día encontrarlo, ya que si ni pillo el libro, nunca sabré el origen de este dicho.

—Estas rimando… —Dice Sunburst extrañado

—Ah si… me lo pego Haraka… tu sabes… a las cebras les encanta rimar.

—Pero, ¿porque recién?

—Cuando pienso en ella me pongo a rimar. Y cuando no solo me pongo a hablar

—Ahí otra vez. —Ríe con Vincent.

.

10 Minutos después

.

La puerta es abierta y vemos a Starlight… entra con una sonrisa y una mochila llena de libros. Tiene el cabello un poco despeinado y los ojos un poco gastados…

—¡Sunburst! … ¿C-como estas? —Al verlo a él la hace recordar la noche anterior, y ese beso que le dio.

—Bien Starlight… ten toma asiento. —Se arrincona al otro asiento.

—Oh no no, ahorita no puedo quedarme, necesito que me ayudes. —Dice mientras mira a Vincent, el, con una cara tranquila escucha la conversación

—Bueno, ¿e-en que quieres que te ayude? —Dice saliéndose de su silla y poniéndose en frente de ella, tiene una sonrisa muy pequeña, pero por dentro esta encantadísimo de poder ayudarla en lo que sea

—Necesito que me ayudes con unos libros, y requiero que vayas a-a-a-a mi casa…. ¡Solo por un rato! Claro, si quieres. —Dice algo nerviosa y un pequeño rubor (que nadie nota por su pelaje, pero ella lo siente) aparece rápidamente.

Sunburst se queda sorprendido y su corazón se alegra a mil, un poco nervioso le da una mirada a Vincent rápidamente y él le da un guiñazo… Sunburst voltea la cabeza y vuelve a ver a la poni más bella para el…

—E-e-eh ¡c-claro! ¡Estoy encantado con t-tu invitación! Enseguida voy. —Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y el pecho brotando a "cuantramil" voltios por segundo.

Sun se dirige donde Vincent y le da cualquier cantidad de bits, como unos 10 bits, Vincent le dará el cambio después.

—Toma, gracias por el café. —Dice con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

—Dale tigre. —Dice en un susurro.

Sunburst voltea y se dirige dónde Starlight.

—Listo. —Dice Sunburst con una sonrisa acogedora.

—Gracias Sun… —Cierra los ojos alegre

—No hay de que… Déjame ayudarte con eso. —A continuación, Sunburst toma su mochila de Starlight y se lo pone… esta algo pesado.

Los dos van rumbo a la puerta, la abren y se van.

.

.

—Lo bueno es que volveré a ver a Haraka mañana para dar un paseo… ahora, es tiempo de ordenar este chiquero.

.

.

/Casa temporal de Starlight, 8:23pm/

—¿P-puedo pasar? –Dice Sunburst delante del patio un poco nervioso

—¡Claro! Ven pasa.

Los ponis entran, Starlight toda tranquila deja su llave en una mesa y Starlight se queda observando la sala, mira cada rincón y cada objeto que hay, le parece una casa muy bonita, su color de paletas es de tonos amarrillos en la pared, pisos de madre, sillones cafés, cuadros fotográficos de una vida de otro poni dueño de la casa, y una cocina grande, color blanco con puntos negros. La cosa es así, la sala es el centro, a la derecha es el comedor, al frente la cocina y a la izquierda unas escaleras, según la suposición de Sun, deben ser los cuartos.

Starlight se recuesta en el sillón y con su magia saca un libro de la mochila que lleva puesta Sunburst.

Se acomoda y Sunburst también, dejando la mochila a un lado…

—Bien, e-eh quería saber si me podrías ayudar con este libro de hechizos medievales… me interesaron y pensé que sabias algo del tema, o que me ayudes a comprender mejor…

—Oh... por supuesto, se algo de la historia medieval.

—Bien, veamos aquí. —Pasa unas páginas hasta llegar a una sección de hechizos.

.

.

[La cámara se aleja y la velocidad aumenta, vemos a los dos ponis apegados leyendo el libro, luego charlando y comparando varias cosas y vemos como a veces tiran algunas carcajadas y algunas caras cómicas, luego de 50 minutos que fueron rápidamente 7 segundos, la cámara vuelve al centro de la atención y pone todo a velocidad normal]

.

.

Starlight cierra el libro con los ojos totalmente cansados, Sunburst pega un bostezo

—Y eso es todo… me encanto la parte de las llamas de dragón, parece que es muy complicado y necesitamos como mínimo 5 ponis, seria increíble hacerlo… pero ahora ya no existen dragones que espantar, ni castillos que defender.

—Bueno… hay, pero Equestria no tiene más esos conflictos, incluso con… ¿la princesa Ember?

—Si, princesa… aunque antiguamente ella podría haberse llamado "Señora Dragona de la Tierra de Dragones" según su tradición.

—Creo que le queda mejor Princesa.

Los dos se miran a los ojos y pegan una tierna carcajada juntos.

—Mmm…. —Starlight cansada se recuesta en Sunburst.

Sunburst abre sus ojos como platos y sorprendido, la mira a ella.

Los ojos de Sunburst se fijan en su crin, de un color Morado moderado con morado más claro y aguamarina plálido grisáceo, el flequillo que tiene y su nariz puntiaguda… su pelaje… es muy hermoso, es el Turquesa más bello que el haya visto, es decir, los colores que ella tienen son tan perfectos. Cuadran con su personalidad y… si ella fuera de otro color, no le quedaría. Pero, si en algún momento ella cambia de color, él no la va a querer, al principio es por físico, pero ahora Sun ya no se enfoca en eso, lo que lo hace suspirar en las noches antes de dormir es tener a una compañera, a una poni especial como ella; alegre, inteligente y muy valiente.

—"Probablemente haya tantas como ella, pero nadie en este mundo es remplazable, todos somos únicos y en Equestria entera solo existe una Starlight, y… soy el afortunado de estar yo con ella, de tenerla acostada en mi regazo"— Suspira enamorado mientras la ve

Los dos fijan su mirada atenta al libro y se apegan recostados en el sillón. Pero lentamente Starlight baja su cabeza dormida.

¡!

Starlight rápidamente vuelve a recuperarse, a cada rato tiene cabezazos por el sueño y ya no cree que puede aguantar más, necesita dormir y dejar de leer. Sera para otro día.

—Sun…—Bosteza largamente—Creo que es… hora de dormir.

Sunburst bosteza por el contagio y le responde —Si, también me ha dado sueño, ¿mañana tienes mucho que hacer verdad?

—Si. —Pestañea lentamente con sueño

—Aaah ok… Bueno. —Se levanta del sillón— Fue un placer estar aquí contigo. —Dice con una sonrisa.

Los dos se miran a los ojos y solamente tarda un segundo para volverlo incomodo al pobre de Sunburst, él se acaba de despedir y Starlight no responde nada, talvez ella esté pensando que decir, pero antes de eso, Sunburst toma el casco izquierdo de Starlight enfrente suyo y le da un beso.

—Nos vemos Starlight. —Suelta su casco delicadamente y la sigue mirando con una sonrisa y un sonrojo entre sus mejillas, al hacer esto no fue nada fácil para Sunburst, su corazón volvió a latir fuerte porque… estas cosas no son sencillas y peor es cuando tenemos esos impulsos de querer hacer algo y hacerlo, sin temor a los resultados negativos.

Starlight queda encantada y un sonrojo muy notable se presenta en ella, el otro casco derecho de Starlight lo utiliza para ocultar ese sonrojo u ocultar su risita.

Sunburst un poco nervioso se pone su capa y se dispone a salir por la puerta. Starlight aún se queda ahí en su asiento sin decir nada, es como si todo sucediera tan rápido y que mientras disfrutamos del momento pensamos en otras cosas que podemos hacer rápidamente en ese instante

Pero esta vez no fue el caso de Starlight, pensaba…. Pensaba…. En invitarlo a dormir con ella, algo que puede ser la cosa más soñada con ella. O que él se quede en su casa a dormir con la excusa de que es bastante de media noche y que en la noche ella se recueste con él, o invitarlo a quedarse un poco más y… bueno, ya no hay más que hablar. Ella pensaba en invitarlo a quedarse para… según sus fantasías, besarse apasionadamente con él. Pero estas ideas están muy fueras de contexto, ella quiere, pero no sabe si debe, sabe que habrá otras oportunidades otros días, pero… y si ese era el último, su cabeza está totalmente confundida si en tomar una decisión o no. ¡Piensa Starlight, piensa!

Y para cuando ella vuelve al mundo real, ve por un instante a Sunburst decir algo, talvez haya sido un "Adiós" y luego agite su casco. Starlight vuelve a agitar su casco en señal de despedida y de un pestañazo ve la puerta cerrándose. Tarde Starlight

Starlight se queda viendo la puerta por un rato o uno muy largo, su cabeza ronda pensando en todas esas posibilidades, en Sunburst y su tierno rostro. Pero todo eso ya no es posible, de seguro Sunburst ya está a cuadras de su casa. ¡Se fue!

—¡Mierda! — Sorpresivamente Starlight maldice, no midió su palabra, porque lo único que estaba en su cabeza es el odio a si misma por no tener el valor de pedir una cosa a Sunburst, estaba nerviosa. Incluso le dio un leve golpe a su sillón al decir la palabra, y sus orejas se bajaron.

Un suspiro olor a casa limpia y unos ruidos de cascos chocando con una escalera hacia arriba, ruido de una puerta rechinar y más pasos en el piso de madera, y el sonido del colchón soportando un peso, peso de poni.

Por un momento Starlight quiere actuar como en esas novelas que ella alguna vez leyó en la que la chica impotente se pone a enfurecerse en la cama por no lograr nada. Pero ella no es así y si lo quiere igualar no sería autentico de ella, simplemente intenta despejar su mente, cierra sus bellos ojos y se acomoda en la cama, sus ojos cerrados ven la oscuridad y eso es lo único que piensa ella, oscuridad y el color negro. Muy aburrida y con sueño cae en el mundo de los sueños, al fondo se ve una princesa azul. Pero el sueño de Starlight no es nada importante para requerir ayuda de aquella princesa.

/Casa de Sunburst, unos 20 minutos después

—¡AAAH LA QUIERO COMER A BESOS! Es taaaan hermosa… —Hablando solo, se tapa la cara con una almohada y grita de la emoción, la felicidad es enorme y no piensa en lo que pudo pasar, si no, en lo que paso. —O sea… pudo pedirle a otro poni que le ayuden con sus estudios, ¿pero a mí? Está claro que la tengo flechada ¡OOOH SI! Mañana la volveré a ver y… y… le pediré que vayamos de paseo, o que volvamos a estudiar o… o….

o…

o…

Sunburst cae dormido… también está cansado nuestro querido poni.

/Al día siguiente, es de tarde y cerca de un barrio se encuentra un poni alegre caminando:/

Una bella tarde con un sol radiante, pájaros volando y gente caminando y jugando a lo lejos, un clima agradable y un viento muy pausado, el olor no se siente mal y se siente un aire puro por los árboles.

Sunburst camina tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la casa de Starlight con un ramo de flores en su casco derecho, se despertó muy decidido de demostrar su afecto a Starlight con unas bellas (pero no muchas) flores. Tiene sus ojos cerrados de la alegría y sus labios silbando una canción pegajosa.

Sunburst camina por el pasillo del jardín y… ve una nota.

Sunburst extrañado toma la nota y la empieza a leer:

"Sugar, si lees esta nota es para decirte que me llamaron desde Ponyville y me necesitan, creo que mi mes de alojamiento se acorto por la urgencia, he dejado la casa limpia y te agradezco de todo corazón que me la hayas prestado.

PD: Hazme un favor de ir a la cafetería de la que te hable y le hables al mesero de que volveré en 1 mes. No creo que se tarde mucho mi labor allá, quiero volver (Una sonrisa dibujada)

PDD: Dile al mesero que le avise a un poni llamado Sunburst también, eso es todo Sugar. Gracias y un abrazo gentil.

-Starlight"

Sunburst termina de leer la nota y se queda pensativo por un rato, mira el ramo de flores y piensa en su gasto de bits, luego pensó en tener que cuidar las flores para dárselos a ella… no tiene que echarlos a perder.

Sunburst da un suspiro y medio triste se dirige a volver a su casa, deja la nota donde esta y solamente se pone a pensar que será un mes de espera.

—Supongo que le mandaron el mensaje esta mañana y tuvo que irse rápidamente, le mandare una carta para darle buena suerte en su trabajo. Al menos me alegra que ella quiere volver aquí. Me gustaría pensar que no solamente es por los libros. —Da una leve risa… y se va aún más tranquilo a su casa, no le tomo mucho esfuerzo tener que aceptar que ella iba a estar ausente, con tan solo decir que ella quiere volver lo deja tranquilo.

.

.

Pero lastimosamente… 3 meses no es una cantidad soportable para Sunburst. Algo anda mal.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :D Espero que les guste este capitulo y quiero aprovechar este momento para agradecer a mi amigo Filomental por ser el principal motivador a crear este Fanfic, visitenlo y lean sus historias. Te lo agradezco hermano.

Tambien quiero agradecer a SrAtomo por su honesta review, espero que te guste completamente este capitulo.

Ahora, quiero aclarar algunas cosas:

Este mes sera terrible porque es final de clases y tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes finales. Para realizar este capitulo tuve que turnar distintas noches para escribirlo, el tiempo en todo el día no me alcanza y siempre trato de escribir algo y aportar al capitulo. Así que... el capitulo 4 largo por su contenido y por consiguiente también tardare más en hacerlo. Espero comprendan.

Nos leemos luego ;)


	4. El Desplome (Parte 1)

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

.

.

 **Fanfiction presenta…**

.

.

—No se hermano, creo que unos 3 meses desde que ella no volvió.

.

.

 **Un Fanfic elaborado por Vincent Montaño…**

.

.

—Quiero volver a verla… siento que algo malo ha pasado… no respondió mis cartas y en los periódicos solo hablan de la princesa Twilight, ¡ni en las fotografías de las portadas esta ella! Algo habrá pasado…—Dice mirando al vacío, con Vincent sentado a lado suyo en la cafetería.

 **|/Café caliente para dos\\\|**

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

De día, en una cafetería en el Imperio de Cristal están dos ponis:

—E-es que no se viejo, es la primera vez que siento algo especial por ella, tuve que haberla conocido mucho antes, es mi alma gemela, ahora que ya no está la extraño mucho, s-siento que me estoy poniendo un poco pálido ante todo esto, ¡y-yo LA EXTRAÑO VIEJO, la extraño! — Dice Sunburst alterándose y poniendo sus cascos en su cabellera despeinándose.

— Ya ya Sun, te estas alterando, tranquilo hermano. —Le pone un casco en su hombro— lo único que hiciste todo este tiempo es esperando, el primer mes estabas todo tranquilo esperando que ella llegara y no fue así, en la segunda ya te veía triste y ahora te estas medio enloqueciendo, ¡esto te va a matar viejo! ¿Acaso no habían otras yeguas por ahí?

—De que hablas son todas iguales.

—No es así, ni siquiera tu dirías eso estando tranquilo. Piensas que todo se acabó y la única yegua en el mundo es solo Starlight. N-no digo que ella se aburrió de ti y todo eso. Igual me parece raro que ella no vuelva, pero tienes que esperar de manera tranquila y no estar así. Hay que buscar una solución… pero primero, es tranquilizándote a ti, a ti Sunburst, ¿me oyes?

—¿Qué? —Dice Sunburst girando su cabeza hacia Vincent con una cara de no tener idea.

—¡Carajo hermano! ¡Te estaba hablando de Starlight y que deberíamos hacer algo pa' tranquilizarte! ¿En qué pensabas?

—En buscarla

—¡Eso! Genial tu idea, parece que si tienes las pezuñas en la tierra. Pero primero tienes que enfocarte. —Dice Vincent mirándolo a Sun, con una cara determinada y seria porque realmente está preocupado por su amigo.

—…Tienes razón… y-yo…estoy mal viejo.

—Si, si lo estas

—te agradezco que me digas todo esto, no hay nadie que me de consejos y tú eres el único que se preocupa por mí. Gracias hermano.

—Está bien Sun, que bien que entiendas.

Los dos ponis se abrazan.

Un suspiro de Sunburst se hace notar luego de que los dos se separaran de su abrazo y un silencio se queda en el momento.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos primero? —Pregunta Vincent hacia Sunburst, ya con una expresión relajada y tranquila.

— Bueno, buscar la manera de ir a Ponyville.

—La única manera es de viaje en tren.

—Entonces, ¡Vamos!

—"Epa" "epa" "epa", Aun no has acabado tu dona y ya quieres irte, relaja y acabemos esto…

Los dos ponis se disponen a acabar su café y su aperitivo, la cafetería está lleno de ponis y se escuchan entre alrededor un montón de voces, las tazas chocando y carcajadas a lo lejos, hay una sensación fría en el ambiente y se siente un poco a olor a la cocina debido a que todas las ventanas están cerradas… gracias a eso el frio del exterior no llega a la cafetería, pero aun así la calefacción no logra su cometido final y solamente hay un ambiente algo frio. En tres meses el imperio de cristal ha disminuido de temperatura y cada vez hay más nevadas y eso.

—Algún día compraremos o repararemos esos calefactores, no sirven de nada—Dice Vincent hacia Sunburst.

—Si… bueno Vincent, ya acabé. —Dice Sunburst levantándose de su silla y parándose en el pasillo. Se pone su bata y se acomoda los lentes.

Vincent acaba también su café y sus galletas y se para junto a Sunburst, se peina un poco su cabello larguísimo y se acomoda los lentes, en solamente 3 meses a Vincent le creció una pequeña barba del mismo color de su cabello, morado oscuro. Pero a Sunburst, el sigue igual de despeinado, y con la misma barba chiva que tiene, parece que se ha cuidado bien mientras que Vincent se dejó todo.

Los dos ponis salen y se dirigen a la estación de trenes.

—Oye Sun, ¿sabes cuándo cuesta un pasaje a Ponyville? —Pregunta Vincent se acomoda su bufanda negra.

—No lo sé, vamos a tener que averiguar cuánto cuesta y cuando saldrán.

Vincent se queda callado y se para bruscamente y grita. —¡ALTO!

Sunburst se sorprende y gira hacia él.

—Que sucede?

—Me acabo de acordar algo, estamos en un clima horrible, ¿no?

—Si, ¿Y?

—Creo que leí en el periódico que hasta mañana están los viajes hacia Ponyville… ¡luego se tendrá que esperar hasta que el clima mejora o cambie de temporada!

—Enserio… oh no… ¡vamos!

Los dos ponis galopan fuertemente hacia la estación de trenes, dicen frases como "donde es" o "acaso no era en esa calle" o "estas equivocado, es acá lado, tonto" y cosas así, su indumentaria se queda con algo de nieve y sus lentes se ensucian.

Llegan los dos amigos y ven una interesante estación de trenes, es una casa de color morado con varias ventanas y está hecha totalmente de cristal, un bonito lugar para los recién llegados.

El problema surge cuando ven que hay un montón de ponys haciendo fila hacia los mostradores dentro de la estación, la fila es extremadamente larga que sigue hasta afuera de la estación hasta llegar al final del terreno hacia el pavimento.

Sunburst y Vincent llegan cansados y se ponen a respirar agitadamente, hasta que recuperan las energías y se ponen a hablar.

—O-oh no, p-parece que todos también quieren viajar. —respira una vez más)— vamos a tener que esperar Vincent.

—Si. —Se quita el sudor frio de su frente y vuelve a inhalar y exhalar para respirar tranquilo. — Bueno, tenemos que esperar…

.

.

La fila avanza lentamente, es terrible pensar que solamente dos ponis ocupan un espacio más en la fila solamente para preguntar a cuanto están las entradas y después intentar comprar en la mañana o decidirse esperar una temporada.

—Vincent, ¿y si es muy caro? ¡tendremos que esperar toda la temporada para tener dinero!

—Bueno pues Sunburst, si es así la cosa vamos a tener que esperar, ahorrar y trabajar. —Dice con una cara con algo de indiferencia, lo importante es que ya tienen un plan y no es de mucha vital importancia si es que hay que esperar, con tal el resultado es que Sunburst se junte con Starlight.

—Bueno…—Responde con una cara un poco decepcionada, luego de pensarlo decide tomar la realidad, mientras, se pone a ver a su alrededor, a la clase de ponis que están al frente suyo y las cosas que surgen a su alrededor.

Ve pájaros, nubes grises, nieve por todos lados, ponis paseando, la larga fila delante de él, y no muy lejos de allí, delante de las sillas para esperar a los trenes que vienen se fija en un poni macho que viste bien. Parece que se enoja y charla muy rápido, Sunburst no logra oírlo hasta pasada unos 10 minutos y la fila se acorta.

Ya Sunburst se encuentra en el centro de todo, pero aún sigue afuera de la casa, justo a dos ponis de la puerta de esta.

.

—A ver Darwin déjame de pelotudeces que me tenes cansado, como decís que no podre trabajar hoy, ¿que hoy es mi día de descanso? Las pelotas, me encanta trabajar aquí, no tienes por qué darle el trabajo fuerte por el clima a los novatos, _sho_ soy experto en la materia y no solamente podés confiarle a los boludos iniciados, sé que _sha_ tienen experiencia y todo eso, pero aun así no han vivido un accidente en sus vidas, ¿y si se descarrila el tren por la nieve? Ya está empezando a nevar fuerte y solamente tenemos hasta hoy para hacer el último viaje, no podés hacerme eso, _che_.

—Bueno Pablo, no sé qué te iritas tanto si solamente te estoy dando descanso, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti, ya los chicos están encargados con sus trenes y ellos harán el trabajo, me tengo que ir, tengo que ver a mi esposa y almorzar, ya son casi las 2. —Mira su reloj— y tengo hambre, adiós.

Se va el poni con una maleta y un reloj en su casco, nada más es un poni con colores cualquiera como gris, literalmente es gris de pezuñas a cabeza, lo único que resaltan de él son sus ojos azules.

Luego tenemos al tal Pablo _Pablosky_ Gonzales, que es un poni de color blanco, con una barba castaña clara y un cabello corto despeinado castaño (igual es claro), tiene un cutiemark de un sol con franjas azules, y un tren. Su acento es bastante extraño, y solamente es de su familia, nadie sabe de esto, pero muchos lo llaman la familia "gaucha" por alguna razón que nadie sabe, se volvió moda y lastimosamente los padres de Pablo son muy burlados por su acento extraño, incluso sus jergas extrañas pero divertidas como _che_ , para los ponis que residen en Equestria es algo único, pero para algunos es incomoda y los molestan. Pablo decidió ser el maquinista de trenes y cree ser el más importantes de todo el imperio de cristal, tiene un ego algo grande y siempre responde a insultos, pero su defecto es que es muy guapo. Mientras las filas continuaban lentamente, algunas yeguas se fijaban en este pony por su físico y su manera de hablar.

— Puta que cagada _che_ , nos vemos Darwin, me cagaste el día enteringo, ¡agh! No sé qué voy a hacer…—Se sienta en un banco— ¿¡Y vos que ves?

—N-nada…—Sunburst desvía la mirada y se pone nervioso.

—Más te vale eh… no estoy de humor para pelotudeces y ahora te mantengo respeto…—Se siente enojado mientras se queda balbuceando algunas palabras con una cara muy seria.

.

.

.

.

La fila dentro de la casa era mucho más larga y los dos pobres ponis amigos se quedaron como unas 3 horas haciendo fila. Sunburst se percata que cada poni que iba a mostrador, hablaba, le da unos bits a una poni y se iban felices con su maleta.

—Oh Vincent, me estoy empezando a desilusionar. Deberíamos irnos ya

—No digas eso, sacrificamos tiempo por ti y esto merece la pena, igual de algún modo tenemos que averiguar los precios porque durante la temporada este lugar va a estar cerrado, hasta creo que algunos aquí en esta fila igual están viniendo a preguntar. Tranquilo hermano, solo faltan unos…. 10 ponis más.

—Ya está empezando a oscurecer…—se fija Sunburst por la ventana viendo como el lugar se está volviendo anaranjado por la luz del sol que ya está llegando a su fin.

El reflejo de la luz choca con una pared de cristal y esta se refleja hacia el suelo, el lugar está lleno de cristal y arriba de todo se encuentra una gran cristalizada de luces que dan una hermosa iluminación al interior del lugar. Totalmente de primera clase igualmente.

Solo falta un poni y…. 5 minutos después está libre.

Una bella poni de un color interesante (a preferencia del lector) mira el reloj grande de la estación y luego mira a Sunburst y a Vincent

—Buenos días, que se le ofrece? —Pregunta amablemente la poni mientras ajusta sus papeles

—Ehm… quería preguntarle si… —Dice Vincent dejando el espacio para que deje a Sunburst hablar

—…Cuanto cuestan dos pasajes a Ponyville? —Completa Sunburst.

—Está bien, cada pasaje cuesta AHORA 50 bits, le subimos 10 bits más por las condiciones del viaje que tenemos son muy inestables y también los 10 bits sirven para comida más caliente. —Mira su papel con la lista de pasajeros— Ahora tenemos 4 asientos disponibles y el viaje saldrá en unos minutos, ¿le interesa comprar uno? Los viajes volverán a la normalidad en 3 semanas o cuando el clima mejore de repente. —Sonríe la bella poni hacia los dos.

Sunburst mira a Vincent preocupado, Vincent también lo mira así debido a que los dos saben que no tienen nada y para tener ir a sus casas y volver no les dará el tiempo, y peor aún que solo quedan 4 asientos y todo se acabara muy rápido.

—Ehhhh... —Sunburst

—Ehhhh... —Vincent se da cuenta que no vino a la cafetería con su camisa, su camisa tenía un bolsillo donde podía guardar su dinero, pero… hoy no lo trajo, ¡Diablos!

—Disculpe, no tenemos, solo vinimos a preguntar, volveremos cuando todo esté tranquilo. ¡Muchas gracias! —Dice Sun despidiéndose y largándose de la fila rápidamente

—Si, ¡gracias! —Se va junto con Sunburst.

—Entendido, no hay problema. —Les sonríe amablemente. — ¡Siguiente!

Los dos amigos salen del lugar y se sorprenden al ver la total oscuridad del lugar que solamente se ve iluminada por los faroles de la calle y la luz que se encuentra fuera de la estación, delante de ellos ven un tren que está empezando a abrir sus puertas, algunos ponis ya están subiendo. Sunburst mira rápidamente el reloj que se encuentra en una pared de la estación y ve que son las 19:57.

—Qué pena Sun, vamos a tener que esperar… y peor que no teníamos el suficiente dinero, yo pensaba que nos iba a dar para los dos, pero ni siquiera pensamos en si podíamos comprar en este momento. Vas a tener que esperar… —Dice Vincent triste mientras abraza a su amigo de un lado, pero en realidad el olvido su camisa con el dinero.

—Si… bueno… —Suspira tristemente— gracias por intentarlo amigo. —Lo abraza— no pensé que te sacrificarías así, te lo agradezco de corazón

Vincent le sonríe a Sun, y Sun a él.

.

.

Los ponis se quedan ahí y se dedican a ver el lugar a su alrededor.

.

.

— A ver tu pequeño, déjame conducir este tren y te doy la mitad de lo que me den, tenes que ayudarme… yo… yo… tengo que ver a alguien, ¿entendes? —Vuelve el poni con el acento interesante con una expresión enojada

—¿Es urgente? —Pregunta un poni joven conductor del tren (color a preferencia del lector)

—Sí, es urgente y necesito ver a… mi esposa, esta _asha_ en Ponyville y necesito que me ayudes, ¡dale boludo!

—Pero si tenes que ir allá con tu novia o esposa esa, ¿porque no compras pasaje como todos? —Le dice el poni conductor con una ceja levantada, dudando.

—Están acabados _che_ , dale amigo, ¡te daré las tres cuartas partes de mi paga! ¿Qué decís? —Con una expresión esperanzada.

—Mmm…—Pone su casco en su barbilla y piensa — Está bien, eso sí, no le digas a Darwin de esto, ¿está bien?

—Dale, gracias amigazo, me salvaste la vida. Luego te invito a una "ensalillada" ehh —Dice el poni alegre y feliz.

El poni se va y el nuevo maquinista alegre decide prepararse — adiós pequeña cucaracha…¡TODOS A BORDO!

.

.

Los dos ponis amigos que estaban escuchando toda la conversación se dan cuenta del cambio de maquinista y los dos se miran y susurran

—Infiltrémonos... —Vincent

—Ya, de una vez… —Sunburst

Los dos ponis se mezclan en el grupo de pasajeros y entran rápidamente hacia una cabina y se sientan.

El tren por dentro era para empezar, un pasillo con textura de madera, bien fina y muy adornada, había una sección donde las sillas estaban juntas y todos se veían y era la clase normal, luego estaba una sección donde se veían unas pequeñas paredes que enceraban un espacio del pasillo para que sea un pequeño cuarto de dos asientos largos, debe ser la clase preferencial.

Entonces nuestros intrépidos ponis se adentran rápidamente a un cuarto de la clase preferencial, se acomodan rápidamente y logran tranquilizarse porque la situación de meterse en algo que no deberían hacer está mal y aterra.

—Mierda Sun, que hicimos.

—Tranquilo, yo también estoy aterrado, pero… tenemos que hacer esto para ver a Starlight, es que… no sé, siento que esta fue la mejor oportunidad para nosotros Vincent. Igualmente, no puedo creer que acabamos de hacer. —Al principio Sunburst dice lo primero tranquilamente hasta que al final su expresión cambia a una preocupada, pensando en situaciones que serían como…

—Si… pero, ¿y si nos pillan? ¿y si estamos en los asientos de alguien y nos reportan? No quiero meterme en problemas y peor aún que tengo un trabajo estable, el jefe se podría enterarme y _Qua_ —Hace que su casco pasara por su cuello como si se la cortaran.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero mira el lado bueno, pudimos entrar al tren, incluso, creo que al maquinista no le va a importar si hay pasajeros metidos o no, lo escuche mucho antes de esta vez y realmente quiere manejar otro tren, como que es su pasión. — recibe un "aja" de Vincent — y creo que no va a venir a preguntar a nadie… mantente tranquilo Vin.

—Bueno, recién me dices que el maquinista quería manejar esto, y que no le importaría. Si me lo hubieras dicho ya estaría tranquilo…bueno Sun, disfruta mientras podamos y sentémonos, habrá un viaje largo que recorrer.

—Si hermano… al fin podré visitar a Starlight. —Dice mientras se recuesta en uno de los asientos largos de la cabina, básicamente pueden entrar cuatro personas en ese lugar, pero también pueden dos si usan el asiento largo como una cama de costado, no importe como, los dos lograron llegar y hasta dentro de 4 minutos nadie vino a molestarlos.

—Oye Sun, ¡nadie vino y el tren ya está empezando a moverse! ¡Qué suerte tenemos! —De pronto Vincent mira la ventana y ve a una familia de dos ponis mayores y 2 niños corriendo hacia el tren que estaba empezando a marchar, gritaban hacia el maquinista, pero la velocidad ya alcanzo a algo que no podría frenar… —Oh…

—¿Qué fue Vin? —Pregunta Sunburst tranquilo porque el tren ya está empezando su curso.

—N-nada, solo un accidente allá afuera

—¡A ver! —Sun se inclina y se fija hacia la ventana y solo logra ver unos ponis tristes a lo lejos…

Sunburst mira a Vincent con una cara asustada y Vincent también y se quedan un rato viéndose…

—Demonios…

—Si…

—…

—…

—Nah, mejor olvidemos eso. —Dice Vincent relajándose

— _Bueeeno_ —Se vuelve a recostar Sunburst.

.

.

.

*toc toc toc*

.

.

La puerta es abierta por Vincent

—Buen día, ¿quiere algo de tomar señor? —pregunta otra bella poni de pelaje blanco y melena y cola morada.

—Oh si, deseo un té, necesito tomar algo caliente después de este frio. —Responde Vincent e inmediatamente recibe su te en un vaso de plástico.

—Yo quiero un café. —Sunburst se incorpora a su asiento y recibe el café servido en un vasito de plástico.

—¿Algo para comer?

—Unas galletas. —Vincent

—Donas, por favor. —Sunburst.

La poni saca de uno de los cajones de su mesa con ruedas las galletas y en otra caja la dona para los ponis, se lo entrega y los dos la reciben, la poni les entrega unos platos de plástico.

—Que lo disfruten. —A continuación, la poni recibe las gracias de los dos ponis y cierra gentilmente su puerta para no molestarlos.

—¿Se supone que estas galletas deben estar recién horneadas? ¡La boletera esa dijo que los 10 bits de más son para darnos la comida caliente y esto esta frio! —Se queja Vincent.

—Tranquilo, que prefieres, galletas calientes de la cafetería o galletas frías del tren que te llevara a Ponyville. —Le responde Sunburst dándole la razón más preferible.

—Pues las frías por el viaje mi amigo. —Vincent comprende mejor y decide acabarse sus galletas algo guardadas, pero bien cuidadas.

.

.

De noche, en un tren con ruta a Ponyville están dos ponis:

—Oye Vincent, ¿no tenías nada importante para esta semana? —Le da un mordisco a su dona.

—No, me liberé de todo y le pedí al jefe que iba a viajar contigo a Ponyville.

—O sea, ¿que ya tenías la idea de ir en tren a Ponyville?

—Sí, pero cuando estuvimos ahí para comprar recién me di cuenta que me había olvidado de mi camisa blanca, en ella tenía dinero.

—¿Lo tenías todo preparado? —Sunburst se sorprende.

—Sí, pero la cague, de todos modos, logramos entrar, ¿no? —Dice Vincent intentado que Sunburst no se enoja porque si no fuera por él y su mente olvidadiza, no estuvieran angustiados de que los atrapen.

—¡Te olvidaste de los más importante en el momento justo! Espero no cometas eso de nuevo Vincent. —Dice Sunburst tranquilo, pese a que las cosas pudieron ser mejor, no hay que quejarse mucho, ya están viajando.

—Si… tengo que recordar las cosas más importantes primero…

—Por eso olvidaste mi cumpleaños esa vez.

—¡Claro que no! No podía felicitarte porque estuviste ocupado con tu trabajo de ayudante a los niños, estabas muy ocupado y no te iba a molestar. Aparte, ¡te felicite en la mañana siguiente! —Dice mientras les da un trozo fuerte a sus galletas.

—Tenes razón, pensé que te habías olvidado de eso… —Dice Sunburst entendiendo la situación

—No Sun, solamente no quería molestarte en tu trabajo. —Dice Vincent tranquilo gracias a su buen justificatorio, pero en realidad, si se olvidó.

—Ah… —Muerda su dona.

.

.

—Oye Sun…

—Dime Vin

—¿Porque seguís trabajando como ayudante a los niños? —Le da un sorbo a su te.

—¿Que acaso no te gustan los niños? —Dice riendo un poco nervioso.

—No es eso, si no que… sos un mago especializado y todo eso, como es que no estás trabajando en algo de magia o esas cosas.

Sunburst se queda callado y da un suspiro profundo y triste.

—A ver, déjame contarte algo, tu y yo somos unicornios, ¿no?

—Si…

—Bueno, la cosa es que nosotros los unicornios podemos hacer magia y todo eso, ¿verdad?

—Aja, podemos levitar y hacer cosas manualmente.

Sunburst termina su café y su dona y se recuesta en su asiento con la mirada hacia arriba al techo del tren.

—Si, ¿pero sabias que nosotros podemos hacer más cosas que eso? ¡Podemos lanzar hechizos poderosos! ¡Rayos y poderes mágicos!

—Si ¿pero de que sirven ahora?

Sunburst gira su cabeza para ver a Vincent

—¡Ese es el punto! De que sirven ahora en una sociedad moderna, libre de guerras con paz y armonía. Antes, nuestros antepasados sufrían de criaturas y monstros temibles, tenían que vivir amenazados y lo único que les servía de defensa son sus cuernos y su magia. Eso era útil en ese entonces. ¿y Ahora? Levitar cosas y hacer magia para que las cosas se hagan automáticamente es algo de nuestro día a día, esa vez que fui a la casa con Starlight leímos de un montón de magia durante la época medieval, eran tantos conjuros que, si te pones a pensar, no sirven de nada en esta vida. Incluso Starlight y yo pensamos que algunos conjuros no eran posibles porque lanzar rayos no está permitido. Solamente a las princesas les sirve de esto para defenderse…. Especialmente Twilight que es la que tiene más enfrentamientos con otros seres con la ayuda de sus amigas, pero y ¿nosotros?, ¿los unicornios de la vida común? No necesitamos eso, yo obviamente he tenido que estudiar eso porque mi cutiemark me decía que era bueno para la magia y lo era, pase mi infancia y adolescencia estudiando conjuros extraordinarios, pero la mayoría no los ejecute, solo sé cómo hacerlos y cómo pasa el tiempo, de algunos me olvido. Es por eso que ya no requiero de toda esa librería que tengo en mi casa, lo único que puedo hacer es alegrar a los potrillos dándoles shows de magia, esos potrillos que no son unicornios quedan maravillados con lo que hago y eso me gusta, a veces gano algunos bits y a veces me pagan bastante por mantener alguna fiesta de potrillos bien animada, me dan muy bien los niños, incluso con Flurry Heart que es la hija de la princesa Candence. Pero todo eso fue gracias a que pase toda mi infancia estudiando y no procurándome de mis antiguos amigos… como Starlight, siento que la he olvidado bastante y pude herir algo de ella… ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo una memoria donde estuve con ella jugando, creo que éramos mejores amigos, y ahora recuerdo que conseguir mi cutiemark y mis padres me llevaron a la escuela de magia avanzada, aprendí mucho y no me distraje con nadie…

Un pequeño silencio ronda en la habitación, Vincent se quedó callado durante la charla de Sunburst y seguirá estándolo hasta que el acabe.

—…talvez fue por eso que Starlight junto con su amigo Spike me buscaron, para que vuelva a estar con ella, de seguro la hice sentir mal mientras ella crecía. Por eso siento que debo estar con ella, ahora la quiero mucho y no pienso perderla. Pero volviendo al tema, yo honestamente de pequeño pensaba que de grande iba a hacer trabajos de magia y eso, pero… no… a veces pienso que solamente a las Twilight le convenio eso. —Termina Sunburst acomodándose los lentes con una expresión seria y pensativa.

—Si… tenes razón. Yo quiero terminar siendo cantante, pero a veces pienso que no es lo mío. Tengo mejor experiencia siendo mesero en la cafetería, pero debería expandirme, y eso, si tenes razón con que los unicornios actualmente no tienen mucho que poder hacer en estos tiempos. ¿Tú sabes quienes son los privilegiados aquí?

—No. Ni idea

—¡Los putos pegasos!

Los dos amigos tiran una fuerte carcajada y mientras están riendo aun, Sunburst intenta decir algo

—¡Tenes toda la razón! —Dice mientras intenta ya dejar de reír.

—Mira, ellos pueden volar e ir donde se les dé la gana. ¡Son oro puro! A veces a uno le gustaría tener alas y volar lejos… —Dice Vincent con una sonrisa calmada, pensando en lo bonito que sería eso. —Pero bueno… me da algo de sueño, ¿sabes? Hay que dormir.

—Si… —un largo bostezo de parte de Sunburst— ya tengo sueño…

—Apaga la luz. —Dice mientras Vincent se recuesta en su asiento.

—¡N-no! ¡Apágalo tú! —Dice Sunburst sin querer levantarse, ya se había echado cuando terminaron.

—¡Tu!

—¡No, tu!

Se escucha un sonido del cuerno de Sunburst y mágicamente apaga la luz, apretando el botón del cuarto con su magia.

—Tampoco es que la magia no sea inservible… —Dice Sunburst con una sonrisa y cierra los ojos.

—Solo la magia pequeña… —Responde Vincent

—Si, la magia pequeña…

.

.

.

.

—Buenas noches Sunburst.

—Buenas noches Vin… Descansa bien.

—Gracias _bro_.

Los dos ponis amigos duermen tranquilamente en un tren que va rumbo a Ponyville, la vibración del tren no es lo suficientemente molestosa y la ventana que tenían cerrada no les causara mucho frio. El ruido de la chimenea del tren y los clásicos "chucu chucu" de los rieles del tren se escuchan en todo momento, de vez en cuando se escucha la gran "bocina" que tienen los trenes y las sombras que se encuentran en el cuarto iluminan de una manera brusca, van y vienen, van y vienen. Cualquier potrillo podría asustarse de tantas sombras.

Pero pese a que estos dos ponis duermen tranquilamente, los pasillos y los asientos de la gente que se encuentra en los asientos básicos aún siguen despiertos y con la luz encendida. Varias cosas suceden ahí, charlas y emociones suceden ahí, pero lejos de ello, tenemos un cuarto con dos ponis echados en sus propios asientos en completo silencio y con una cara tranquila.

.

.

.

Calma…

.

.

.

Paz…

.

.

.

Y Armonía…

.

.

.

—¿Ehm? ¿Que fue eso? —Sunburst se levanta de su asiento debido a un ruido extraño que se escuchó fuera de su cuarto, no está seguro si es de noche o ya es de madrugada, el cielo aún se encuentra totalmente oscuro, a continuación, el abre la puerta y el pequeño foco deja ver su cabello totalmente despeinado y sus ojos cansados.

Mira de un lado a otro y ve en su lado derecho a varios ponis durmiendo, baja un poco la vista y ve sangre…

—¿Cómo? —Sunburst sale del cuarto cerrando su puerta y ve que esta pequeña mancha de sangre va a una dirección, mira fijamente y nota que sigue un rastro hacia el lado izquierda, el lado donde no llega la luz del pequeño foco…

—Oh no no no no no…. —Dice Sunburst en voz baja y corre hacia su cuarto.

—¿V-Vincent! ¡Vincent! Oye ¡Vincent! —Lo toca un poco para que intente despertarte y al no conseguir éxito lo mueve un poco más brusco.

—Woah… ¿Qué pasa Sun? —Dice un Vincent con los ojos cerrados y muy cerca de alcanzar el sueño.

—Vi sangre allá fuera viejo, ¡t-tenemos que hacer algo! —Le dice con una expresión preocupada.

—¿Sangre? —Vincent abre grande sus ojos y despierta completamente. — ¿Qué fue hermano, se pelearon?

—No se hermano, ¡H-hay un rastro que sigue hacia el conductor!

Vincent se levanta completamente y abre la puerta de su cuarto y le da una mirada al suelo, y efectivamente ve que hay sangre en el piso. —¿y que vamos a hacer viejo? —Dice preocupado

—No lo sé… por ahí tenemos que-

¡PUM!

—Oye… ¿¡que fue eso…!?—Susurra Vincent nervioso mirando a los ojos de Sunburst.

—No se… un golpe o algo… ¡d-demonios! —Sunburst tiene una cara totalmente asustada.

De pronto la velocidad del tren aumenta…

—Eeeeehhmmm… Sunburst —Vincent tiene una cara confundida y nerviosa

— ¿¡Que está pasando!? —Sunburst está completamente aterrado

Se escucha en el fondo gritos de muchos ponis…

—¡NO NO NO NO NO! —Sunburst grita hasta que siente que el tren se desploma y su cuerpo sale disparado hacia la pared.

Todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

Gritos

Ventanas rompiéndose

Los rieles desplomándose

Un crujido extraño, un hueso talvez

El metal chocándose y aplastándose

El sonido del cuerpo de Sunburst chocándose con el techo, luego la pared, luego el piso y luego el techo.

Una serie de fluidos en su pecho

.

.

.

Y luego la calma…

No se escucha nada…

No se ve nada.


	5. El Desplome (Parte 2)

De pronto Sunburst abre los ojos lentamente…

Sunburst, que se encontraba estomago abajo, levanta la cabeza para distinguir el lugar, todo lo ve borroso, logra distinguir su propia habitación, pero totalmente destrozado.

Logra ver que hay nieve cayendo en su cuerpo, incluso hay una nieve acumulada en sus cascos, no están sus asientos… y la ventana está completamente rota. Un rayo de luz naranja se logra distinguir… parece que el accidente sucedió en la madrugada.

Finalmente, Sunburst abre completamente sus ojos.

—E-e-eh…—Dice con dolor. —E-estoy v-vivo… — no puede creer lo que está viendo. —¡A-ayuda!... ¡Alguien!... —No recibe ninguna respuesta… Sunburst respira profundamente, de su boca sale humo causado por el frio… sus ojos no se quedan quietos, su cabellera está totalmente despeinada y sus lentes… no hay.

Gira su cabeza lentamente a la izquierda, ve sus lentes entre medio de la nieve. Arrastrándose, extiende su casco izquierdo y logra agarrar sus lentes —Te tengo… —los examina y ve que un vidrio está dañado… se queda mirando el lente.

Observando el lente empieza a recordar algo — ¡OH NO! —Sus ojos se abren, su expresión aterrada y su casco derecho viajando hacia su cabeza toca rápidamente su cuerno. —Esta entero…. ¡Ooooohhh gracias Celestia! —Alaba extendiendo sus cascos hacia arriba —Gracias G-gracias… —Finaliza poniéndose sus lentes, no se podía imaginar una vida sin su amado cuerno… estaría en el desplome de la locura si eso le pasara… —espera… —Logra acordarse de alguien especial — ¡VINCENT! ¡VIIIIIINCENT! Oh no… T-tengo que salir a buscarlo… e-eh ¡VINCENT! Oh no no no —Alarmado, Sunburst intenta levantarse poniendo firmes sus patas traseras y delanteras, pero un fuerte crujido de su casco izquierdo acompañado con un dolor intenso y un grito horrendo lo tiran al suelo. —¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! —Lagrimas salen

Sunburst vuelve a estar en el suelo, de pronto siente otro dolor que lo atormenta y dirige su casco hacia su pecho… una horrible cicatriz de tres rayas enormes en su pecho derecho… Sunburst mira esto asustado y empieza a entrar en pánico. —¡No no no no! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDENME! —Sunburst se desmaya.

[En escena vemos a un poni naranja, tumbado en el suelo, con una gran herida en el pecho y un casco doblado, en una habitación de un tren sin techo, una ventana rota con algunos vidrios alrededor y nieve por todos lados.

Pasa completamente 1 hora

Otra vez Sunburst logra despertarse… esta vez abre sus ojos anteriormente humedecidos y empieza a ver su entorno… sigue en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez la luz ya es clara, ya es de mañana.

—*¡Cog! ¡Cog! ¡Cog! * —Sunburst tose por el frio.

Sunburst vuelve a poner su casco en su pecho y nota la profundidad de la herida, rápidamente vuelve a darse la vuelta con mucho esfuerzo y pone sus dos patas delanteras en el suelo… con mucho esfuerzo y algo de dolor intenta ponerse completamente de pie, usando sus dos patas traseras y su pata derecha delantera.

—Oh…— Mueve un poco su pata izquierda y nota que su casco está inclinado de un lado, una fractura. Sunburst mira con tristeza su casco, respira únicamente de su nariz. Se queda quieto ahí por un rato… empieza a andar en círculos dificultosamente con sus tres patas para acostumbrarse, da pequeños brincos, pero lo logra. Unos 3 minutos después, gira su cabeza hacia la ventana rota que está enfrente de él… mira hacia atrás suyo y ve que la puerta de entrada de la habitación está cubierta de una montaña de nieve. Sunburst lo piensa un rato y cree que no es buena idea intentar algún esfuerzo de quitar la nieve, su cabeza vuelve hacia la ventana y observa los pequeños fragmentos de vidrios alrededor de ella, a lo lejos logra ver un bosque de pinos y una montaña cubierta de nieve, según logra recordar, detrás de esa montaña está el imperio de cristal… o tal vez sea una montaña en dirección a Ponyville.

—Oh Celestia… n-no puedo creer que esto haya pasado… t-tengo que salir de aquí. —Sunburst camina lentamente hacia la ventana y luego delicadamente intenta salir de esta, con su casco derecho e intenta sacar algunos pedazos de vidrios de la ventana, sin éxito alguno se queda ahí sin hacer nada.

"Puedo usar tele transportación" piensa Sun y con algo de esfuerzo cierra sus ojos y su cuerno se ilumina con el color de sus ojos y el destello cubre su cuerpo, al otro lado vuelve el mismo destello rápido y aparece Sun.

Sunburst intenta mantener equilibrio al aparecer repentinamente en nuevo terreno, pero se tumba al suelo, esta vez no hace ningún quejido ni nada, ya la veía venir y procuro que su casco fracturado no tocara nada. Después de eso, intenta levantarse otra vez y se sacude el cuerpo, quitando la nieve de su pelaje.

[La cámara está cerca de Sun, luego el da una vuelta completa con un pequeño brinco por su casco y luego la cámara se aleja un poco para deleitar el catastrófico paisaje, la boca de Sun se abre por la sorpresa]

Varios vagones desplomados en medio de todo el carril y no logra distinguir ningún poni en todo el lugar, la nieve cayendo por todos lados y un aire frio.

—¡V-Vincent! ¡VIIINCENT! —Grita con todas sus fuerzas esperando que alguien le responda —¡AYUDA!

Nadie responde…

Sunburst empieza a bajar sus orejas y sus ojos se humedecen, las lágrimas vuelven a bajar rápidamente y Sunburst llora solo en medio del desastre. [La cámara enfoca el accidente con un Sunburst pequeño llorando] Sus lágrimas caen libremente hacia la nieve, no tiene su capa que lo cubra del frio, no tiene a nadie que lo rescate y no tiene a su mejor amigo, que posiblemente este muerto y su cadáver aplastado por algún vagón…

—No…. ¡NO! ... _no_ … —Dice con una voz quebradiza, entre sollozos y lamentos… —¿y ahora qué hago? —Se pregunta Sunburst solo mirando hacia abajo triste.

.

.

.

 **|/Café caliente para dos\\\|**

 **Capítulo 5**

Nevando por toda Equestria, en medio de un accidente esta un poni:

.

.

—¡Hey!

.

.

.

—¡Sunburst!

.

.

.

La cabeza gira rápidamente hacia el lugar donde proviene ese ruido… Sunburst no logra ver muy bien desde lejos… entonces empieza a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encuentra el individuo. —¿Hola? ¡Ayuda!

—¡Sunburst! ¡Soy yo, Vincent! —Vincent, poni blanco de una muy larga cabellera morada y una cola larga también, se encuentra sucio con manchas de suciedad, despeinado y con sus lentes intactos negros, pero hay un detalle… una cicatriz en su cara, específicamente en su mejilla.

—¡VINCENT! —Sunburst empieza a correr con dificultad hacia donde se encuentra Vincent.

—¡Sun! — Vincent corre hacia su amigo, parece que no sufrió ningún accidente físico.

—¡Vincent!

Los dos amigos llegan uno al otro y Sunburst se tira hacia el dándole un abrazo

—¡Vincent! ¡qué bien que estas aquí! ¡Hermanooo! —Empieza a volver a llorar.

—¡Sun pensé que habías muerto, oh Celestia, que bendición! —Lo abraza muy fuertemente.

—¡Auch! —Sunburst se separa del abrazo y se fija en su pecho

— Oh no, estas herido… —Sun le muestra su casco doblado— Mierda, ¡eso está grave! E-eh… ten toma… —Le entrega su icónica capa azul con estrellas, ahora Sun está protegido del frio.

—Gracias hermano… necesito que me ayudes con esto — Le muestra su herida — Tenemos que refugiarnos y curar esto, y también mi casco…

—Entonces vamos… —Se pone a su lado y lo abraza para que camine junto a él — creo que ese bosque de ahí puede sernos útil para encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos ¿puedes caminar?

—No muy bien… oye, ¿No deberíamos quedarnos aquí esperando ayuda?

Los ponis ya están empezando a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque

—Deberíamos quedarnos en el bosque a asentarnos en suelo firme, hacer fuego y buscar comida, vendrán a rescatarnos muy tarde y prefiero curarte en primer lugar. Aparte, la ventisca esta fuerte aquí en medio de la nada, con los arboles no nos llegara mucho la ventisca.

Mientras Vin decía esto, ya se encontraban en medio del camino

—Está bien. —Dice Sun un poco convencido, prefiere no gastar sus energías hablando mucho.

[La cámara enfoca a los dos ponis caminando lentamente, abrazados de lado a lado. Luego la cámara enfoca al accidente, vemos algunos ponis caminando con esfuerzo, yendo en otra dirección]

Ya entrando al bosque, Sun gira su cabeza para ver por última vez el accidente, no logra ver a los ponis que sobrevivieron. Vuelve a girar su cabeza y siguen caminando recto.

Durante varios minutos nuestros ponis protagonistas llegan a un sendero en medio del bosque, por suerte saben que hay gente que pasa en el bosque para acortar los caminos, siguen el sendero hasta llegar a la montaña.

Básicamente después de cruzar el bosque (que no era tan largo) llegabas a una montaña, el sendero seguía por la montaña subiendo un poco, los dos ponis caminaron hasta darse cuenta que hay dos caminos, uno hacia arriba, puede que para escalar la montaña y la otra hacia abajo, para llegar a otro lugar.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunta Sun mirando a Vin

—Tengo una idea, subiré hacia allá arriba para buscar a lo lejos algún lugar donde quedarnos y tú te quedas aquí por un rato, ¿está bien? —Sugiere Vincent.

—Está bien, pero ve rápido, no quiero quedarme solo tanto tiempo. —Pide Sun mientras mira alrededor del lugar

—Iré lo más rápido. —Dice Vincent dándole una sonrisa.

A continuación, Vincent se suelta de Sunburst y lo recuesta en el piso. —Ya vuelvo.

Entonces Vincent galopa velozmente hacia la cima.

Vincent obviamente no llegara a la cima, solamente necesita estar por encima de los árboles y fijarse en qué lugar hay civilización.

[8 minutos después]

Durante ese tiempo Sunburst se quedaba observando su herida, masajeaba lentamente su fractura y miraba delante suyo el bosque, aún era de día y puede que ya sean como las 9 de la mañana.

—Listo, llegue, ¡hay un pueblo en dirección hacia este sendero! —Dice un emocionado Vincent

—¡Enserio! Vamos, ayúdame por favor. —Extiende su casco derecho y este es recibido por Vincent, se vuelven a abrazar de lado a lado y continúan su camino en dirección hacia el sendero.

—¿Qué es lo que viste a lo lejos? —Le pregunta Sun

—He visto algunas casas y edificios, estamos salvados.

—¿Crees que tengan algún hospital o algo? E-es que… me está doliendo mucho mi casco.

—¿Cuál? ¿ese? — apunta el brazo ligeramente doblado de Sun

—Sí, me empezaba a punzar y tuve que darle masajitos y eso.

—No sé si…

—¿Qué cosa?

Se detiene Vincent y sujeta a Sun y lo echa lentamente en el suelo.

—Espérame… —Una cara determinada por parte de Vincent

—¡¿Q-que harás?! —Sun se confunde rápidamente

Vincent va hacia un árbol y con su magia saca una rama gruesa, se levanta forzosamente de dos patas y los quiebra con sus cascos. Un pedazo mediano grueso de la rama está sujeto en sus cascos, luego, camina rápidamente hacia Sunburst y le extiende hacia su cara.

—Muérdelo

—V-Vincent ¡¿q-q-que estás haciendo?! —Sun se muestra un poco enojado y cada vez más confuso

—¡SOLO MUERDELO! —Le grita Vincent en su cara a Sun, a Vincent le duele bastante tener que lastimar a su amigo, pero lo hará por su propio bien, quien sabe esa fractura puede seguir empeorándose, pero tampoco sabe si el método que usara también empeorara las cosas.

Sunburst asustado lo muerde rápidamente y sus ojos presos del pánico se fijan en las acciones de Vincent

Vincent sujeta el casco izquierdo de Sun con sus dos cascos y…

 _ **¡CRACK!**_

Un grito ahogado horripilante. Las lágrimas de Sun bajan lentamente en cataratas y el casco derecho de Sun golpea el suelo sucio rápidamente. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par Su cuerpo da sobresaltos del dolor.

—¡Lo siento amigo! ¡T-tuve que hacerlo para que te sientas mejor! —Vincent siente vergüenza y tristeza por lo que ha hecho, ver a su amigo sufrir. Sus ojos se cristalizan y varias gotas salen de sus ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sunburst se calma lentamente, tiene una respiración agitada y se limita a contemplar el cielo, Vincent respira lentamente mientras observa a Sun, los cantos de los pájaros entran en los oídos de los dos y les da una calma en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estas mejor? —Pregunta tímidamente Vincent, manteniendo la calma del lugar.

—Si…, parece que mi casco se puede mover ahora, pero necesitare tomarme un descanso.

—Está bien…

Un poco más tarde, ya una hora después, Vincent estaba durmiendo en el piso.

Entonces siente como algo lo toca y se da cuenta que es Sunburst. Los ojos de Vincent se abren y empieza a levantarse, sorprendido por ver a su amigo levantado en 4 patas.

—Ahora si hermano, puedo caminar. —Dice Sunburst calmado. Su aspecto era sucio, aún tenía los ojos un poco mojados por las lágrimas que saco.

Vincent no dice ni una palabra y lo abraza. —H-hermano, yo no quería hacerte daño, sé que- —es interrumpido por Sun

—Tranquilo, ya no duele. Más bien te agradezco… vámonos. —Dice tranquilizando a Vincent con una cálida sonrisa

Vincent también le sonríe y se sale del abrazo. —Vamos viejo. —Y Vincent toma marcha hacia el sendero.

Sunburst camina al lado de él, con un poco de dificultad, pero logra seguirlo.

[La cámara se aleja dejando que los dos ponis desaparezcan de la toma, la cámara sube un poco para mostrar el cielo y las nubes enormes que hay. Se acelera la velocidad de la escena y vemos como las nubes avanzan a gran velocidad y el sol se mueve hacia arriba hasta que llegamos a un anochecer.]

—

Anocheciendo, en un sendero de un bosque cerca de una montaña están dos ponis:

—Oye hermano, que afortunados somos de encontrar esa frutas y arándanos en esa parte. —Dice Sunburst con una mancha morada en su hocico

—Oh si, ya tenía bastante hambre

—Yo igual. —Dice lamiéndose el hocico con su lengua para dar el último gusto.

—Creo que estamos un poco cerca de llegar a ese pueblo, veo un aura de luz en ese pueblo, deben de tener faroles como en el Imperio de Cristal

—Supongo…

—…

—…

—Oye Sun

—Dime

—Tenes idea de cómo sucedió ese accidente?

—Mmm, el tren aumento constantemente de velocidad y fue tan rápido que se descarrilo

—Si… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con la sangre que viste ese mismo día? ¡N-no tiene sentido que suceda un crimen y luego una catástrofe después!

—Tal vez mataron al maquinista.

—¿Cómo crees eso? —Dice Vincent extrañado

—No sé, la velocidad del tren aumento y eso tal vez fue culpa del maquinista. Pero si vi sangre en dirección hacia el vagón principal, creo que lo mataron.

—¿Pero porque querían matarlo?

—No lo sé, me acuerdo que tenía un acento algo extraño y que se enojaba mucho, tal vez venganza. —Respondió Sun

—Si, eso pudo pasar.

—…

—…

—¿Sabías que desperté en nuestra misma habitación? Estaba hecho un desastre y llena de nieve. Me hacía frio y no tenía mis lentes, encontré mis lentes y Salí del vagón, esta todo destrozado y con mi casco muy lastimado pensé que no iba a salir de ahí hasta que tu apareciste.

—Te salve.

—Aja. ¿y tú? ¿Cómo sobreviviste? —Pregunta Sunburst desviando el frente de su caminata para ver a Vincent

—Cuando el tren acelero y sentí que el tren ya estaba descarrilándose, salió disparado hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación y entre en el pasillo chocando con la pared, luego… creo que mi cuerpo se llevó al techo y me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza que me desmaye, tuve toda la gracia de Celestia en despertar completamente entero, pero eso sí, pude ver tu capa completamente intacta en el suelo después de despertar, al tomarla me asuste muchísimo, tenía sangre en ella, intente limpiarla con la nieve y creo que pude, fíjate en el interior si es que no lo limpie bien-

Sunburst se sorprende y le da una ojeada a su capa, y si, hay sangre en ella, pero parece ser poca. "La limpiare después" piensa Sun. Después le echa una mirada a su herida y parece que está curando bien, parte de la herida estaba cubierta de una "piel" dura roja que ejercía el trabajo de cicatrizar todo.

La charla de Vincent continua

—Intente buscarte en los interiores de los trenes y nunca te encontré, pude ver a pobres ponis muertos y algunos tirados con algunos rasguños, tal vez la sangre de tu capa provino de alguno de ellos, como decía, busque en cada vagón que almenos podría entrar hasta ver un vagón demasiado lejos de todos, me acerca a ese hasta ver una silueta, ese eres tú. Empecé a gritarte y bueno, nos encontramos.

—Que afortunados somos.

—Por supuesto, yo igual tuve el mismo miedo que tu tuviste, solo que primero no pensaba en eso, preferiría buscar en todos los vagones hasta **saber** que investigue en todos… iba a perder las esperanzas si en ese último vagón no estuvieras, ahí si ya empezaría a asustarme. ¿y tú? —Le sonríe maliciosamente — ¿Apenas despertaste ya te echaste a llorar?

—C-claro que llore, n-no es que me haya alarmado tan fácilmente y eso, si no q-q-que sentí que mi casco estaba lastimado y por eso llore.

—¿Seguro? Te conozco, yo sé que te alarmas muy fácilmente cuando estas nervioso, por suerte aparecí justo tiempo antes de que te echabas a correr como un loco.

—¡Oye! Pero tú sabes que eso iba a ser de vida o muerte, es normal que te pongas en pánico.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Cómo es que hay un "pero" en eso

—Pero yo soy más tranquilo, no sufre ningún daño y tampoco me alarme tanto de saber que estaba en pleno accidente, mantengo siempre mi cabeza serena para no caer en el pánico, lastimosamente no encontré a nadie que pudiera ayudar, pero si fuera así, calmadamente lo ayudaría y te buscaría. Pero también, no pensé en algún momento si nos iban a rescatar hasta encontrarte y verte en ese estado. Prefiero buscar ayuda rápido.

—Sí, pero parece que nos tardamos bastante.

—Bueno, pudimos llegar en este momento hacia ese pueblo, pero nos tomamos esa parada para comer y para reparar tu casco. (Básicamente era su muñeca del casco)

Entonces se escuchan unas gotas de lluvia caer lentamente

—Parece que va a llover. —Sunburst mira el cielo y se sorprende al ver que de pronto el cielo estaba completamente nublado, nubes grises cubrían el cielo y la lluvia empezaba a aumentar de velocidad.

—Sí, eso parece. —Un trueno y las gotas salieron disparadas a gran velocidad, se empezaba una lloviera torrencial

—¡oh no! ¡Vamos rápido! —Sunburst acelera el paso y detrás le sigue Vincent.

Los dos ponis corren hacia el sendero para llegar a su destino hasta que se topan con un cartel de madera clavado en el suelo.

Los dos lo rodean, era un cartel que tenía una flecha y apuntaba hacia una dirección, era la dirección que seguían, este cartel tenia escrito "Vanhoover"

—¡Es esto! ¡Llegamos Sunburst!

—¡Si! ¡Llegamos!

Dicen ambos ponis con las melenas mojadas, la indumentaria de Sunburst se encontraba húmeda y sus pelajes tornaron un tono algo oscuro. Estaban bañados.

Dieron la vuelta en dirección al cartel y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a…

—¿La entrada de la ciudad? Pensé que esto era un pueblo, ahora resulta que esas casas que vi ahora son rascacielos.

—Tampoco son tan grandes.

—Sí, pero… lo son

Vanhoover es una ciudad muy poco nombrada, se sabe que la familia Pera vino aquí para realizar sus negocios y efectivamente era cierto, se veían carteles de ponis con una pera en ella, en libros, esta ciudad es mencionada por la escritora A.K. Yearling, famosa por escribir "Daring Do: La historia comienza", "Daring Do 2: El secreto de Sonnambula", "Daring Do 2.5: El después de Sonnambula", "Daring Do 3 feat. R.D.: Aventuras ArColoridas" y también es conocido por ser el único lugar con conexión al Océano nórtico de Lunar. Esa ciudad algo pequeña, tiene rascacielos y varias casas, tiene cierto parecido con Manehattan por su estilo de calles, gente y los clásicos carruajes amarillos taxi que son llevado por un poni.

Vincent y Sunburst caminan observando toda la ciudad, reciben algunas miradas discretas de parte de los ciudadanos por su manera de estar, sucios y con rasguños, cualquiera pensaría que son unos vagabundos.

De pronto… se escucha como un carruaje a alta velocidad pasa por la calle, esta ambulancia se detiene a una cuadra de nuestros protagonistas, tiene un color blanco y un símbolo de una cruz roja.

Esta vez eran dos ponis que tiraban del carruaje y rápidamente salen de su puesto y van hacia la puerta. La abren y sacan a un paciente para ponerlo en el lomo de uno de los ponis, inmediatamente varios ponis con batas medicas salen y hacen una fila para recibir un poni paciente, estos ponis tenían rasguñas y varias cicatrices.

Nuestros amigos protagonistas mientras veían esta escena se acercaron a ver y escucharon una conversación de un poni con bata que salía del edificio, obviamente un hospital, hablándole a uno de los ponis que llevaron al carruaje.

—¿Donde los encontraron? —Pregunta el poni médico, flaco, anaranjado y cabello amarillo. Ojos azules.

—Encontramos una señal de humo en medio de los carriles del tren, el equipo de pegasos voló hacia allí y notifico un accidente, llevamos algunos ponis hacia otro centro médico y los últimos que quedan están aquí, ninguno está en condiciones de poder hablar. Igualmente encontramos una escena del crimen en ese accidente y necesitamos que todos los pacientes estén bien para interrogarlos. —Este poni era paramédico y tenía un gran físico, parecía que el solo podía llevar el carruaje. Este poni tenía una vestimenta blanca con cruz roja, pero no era una bata. Una camisa y un gorro. Pelaje negro y piel gris. Ojos café oscuros y mirada seria

—Está bien…

Entonces los dos ponis amigos, que se encontraban cerca, conversaron entre ellos

—Oye Sun, tenemos que hablar con ellos, debemos decir que estuvimos en ese accidente.

—¿Sera que nos creerán?

—Yo creo que sí, tienes tu gran herida, y tu relato de la sangre puede ser de ayuda.

—Está bien, vamos. —Dice un decidido Sunburst en camino hacia el paramédico que llevo el carruaje.

Entonces los dos caminan cerca del paramédico, apenas vio a los dos les dio una mirada analizándolos.

—¿Qué quieren? — Dice rápidamente el poni, no tiene tiempo que perder. Una cara extrañada se mostraba en el rostro del poni.

—E-e-Ehm… estuvimos en el accidente, y logramos escapar. —Dice Sunburst algo nervioso

—¿Están bromeando?

—¡En serio! ¡Lo juramos! —Sun

—¡Si si si! —Vin

—Mmm, vengan aquí, no se mojen. —El poni se adentra al edificio y se sitúa en el mostrador del hospital.

Los dos ponis lo siguen y esta vez se encuentra luego de un largo rato bajo un techo. El centro médico tenía un estilo moderno y estaba muy bien iluminada, la sala central se encontraba llena por un pasillo en la que circulaban varios ponis que cargaban a otros hacia las habitaciones. EL lugar estaba casi vacío debido a que todo el personal del hospital se encontraba ayudando a los nuevos pacientes. Solamente se encontraban algunos ponis sentados en las sillas de espera de atención.

—¿Cómo puedo creerles que estuvieron ahí? No estoy para ninguna broma, debería estar ayudando allá afuera.

—Mire esto. —Sunburst levanta su capa y le muestra su herida grande y parte de la capa que posee sangre.

—Vaya, eso parece, pero díganme; ¿porque no pidieron auxilio?

—No sabíamos cómo. —responde Vincent.

—¡Como que no saben, el poni que salvo a todos estos hizo señales de humo con trozos de maderas del tren prendiendo fuego! ¡Que irresponsabilidad más grande de la suya en no hacer eso! —Les sermonea el paramédico

—Disculpamos. —Responden los dos al unísono.

—¿Esta bien, al menos alguien pidió auxilio… ahora hablemos de otra cosa, tu, no tienes alguna herida?

—No, ninguna. —Responde Vincent algo orgulloso por ser el más afortunado

—Vaya suerte, ¿y tú? ¿Solo es esa herida?

—También me lastime el casco. —Le muestra su casco izquierdo.

El poni le revisa su casco tocando y presionando ligeramente.

—Parece que no hay ninguna quebradura, pero eso sí, esta lisiado porque siento una pequeña profundidad, ¿no estuvo doblado?

—Más o menos. —Responde Sunburst.

—¿Cómo que más o menos?

—Tuve que devolver a su lugar su "muñeca" de su casco, parecía que el hueso estaba mal posicionado y tuve que realizar un movimiento. —Responde rápidamente Vincent.

—Vaya, vamos a tener que verte tu casco y tu herida. Bueno, tengo que decir esto obligadamente pero aquí va, según la ley, si ustedes no requieren de alguna habitación y solo necesitan ayuda simple y sufrieron parte de un accidente, tenemos que pagarle un bono de algunos de sus seguros médicos por si futuramente necesitan alguna medicina. A ti, solamente te vamos a tapar tu herida y envolver tu casco. Tienes suerte también de poder caminar, algunos, en otra situación estarían entablillados. Bueno, ¿Tiene seguro médico?

—Sí, si tengo. —Responde Sunburst.

—¿Cómo es que tienes uno? —Pregunta Vincent

—En un colegio de magia puede suceder accidentes y mis padres desde que soy pequeño me dieron un seguro médico ligero.

—Está bien. —Dice el paramédico — Sígueme, una enfermera te va ayudar con eso y te daremos un bono, máximo 300 bits.

.

.

El tiempo pasa volando, Vincent se queda esperando sentada en la sala de espera y Sunburst recibe ayuda envolviendo sus heridas. También recibiendo pago de su seguro para alguna emergencia. Durante el proceso los dos ponis son interrogados para investigar el caso del crimen, Vincent cuenta la manera en que Sunburst lo despierta y le indica que vio sangre y Sunburst cuenta con mayor detalle el suceso, añadiendo su hipótesis y diciendo que la sangre seguía un recorrido hacia el vagón del maquinista. También el sonido de un golpe o algo. Que fue el causante de que despierta esa madrugada del accidente.

.

.

Los dos ponis salen del hospital, un gran reloj situado en un edificio indica que son las 11 de la noche. Sunburst dispone de 300 bits.

—Genial hermano, nos ayudan y de paso tenemos dinero. Ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar donde dormir. —Dice Vincent. —¡Parece que ese hostal está disponible, vamos!

—Está bien. —Dice un Sunburst con envolturas en su pecho y su casco.

Los dos amigos entran y los recibe una poni vieja.

—Bienvenidos al hostal "Cascos dormilones", ¿que se les ofrece?

—Buenas noches señora, buscamos un lugar donde dormir. ¿Tiene habitaciones disponibles? —Dice de manera educada Vincent, elevando un poco el tono porque parece que la poni vieja tiene algo de sordera, Vincent pudo notar eso al verla a ella acercándose mucho a él cuándo hablo.

—Solamente disponemos de una habitación, cama matrimonial.

—Ehm… ¿no tiene de camas separadas? —Le sonríe nerviosamente

—Solo dije que hay una.

—Vaya, Ehm… conoce otro hostal que haya cerca de- es interrumpido

—No, no conozco. —Dice velozmente la poni de mayor edad, claramente no intenta perder a sus clientes.

—Ehm… no estoy seguro… —Voltea hacia Sunburst.

—¡Ahm! —Bosteza Sunburst — Tengo sueño Vin, dale lo que pide y vamos a dormir. —Un cansado Sunburst le entrega 100 bits a su amigo.

—Bueno, ¿Cuánto es señora? —Recibe el dinero Vin y le pregunta a la señora

—80 bits, hay ventiladores y baño privado.

—Está bien, tome. —Le entrega 8 bits un poco gruesos al tamaño tradicional, estos equivalen 10b.

—Muchas gracias joven. Habitación 7. —Le entrega una llave al casco de Vin y este lo levita con su magia.

—¡Muchas gracias! Vámonos Sun. —Le habla a su amigo y se dirige hacia las escaleras.

—¡No hagan tanto ruido! —Grita la señora

—¿Sobre qué señora?

—Ya saben… **eso**.

Vincent se queda en silencio intentado pensar a que se refería la señora hasta que lo entendió.

—No, claro que no señora, ¡no hacemos **eso**! —Dice un poco molesto Vincent, odia cuando lo confunden solo por estar con su mejor amigo.

—Sí, lo que tú digas muchacho.

Los dos ponis suben a las escaleras hacia su habitación

—¡Ay estos jóvenes! Tantas Yeguas en Equestria y los machos se juntan entre ellos… ahí vamos con el desequilibrio y la falta de niños. —Dice sola la señora, claramente tiene razón porque Equestria está plagado de Yeguas, pero también está equivocada en confundir a esos dos amigos supervivientes de un accidente como ponis que batean al otro bando.

[La cámara enfoca un pasillo que emula la ilusión de un pasillo infinito, los dos ponis suben a la escalera hasta llegar al pasillo y caminan hacia la cámara, la cámara los sigue hasta llegar a la puerta con un cuadro que dice "7", Vincent abre la puerta usando la llave que tenía levitando por un rato]

La habitación tiene una gran cama en medio y una puerta interior que da a un baño privado.

Sunburst camina hacia la cama y se echa, se tapa con las sabanas e instantáneamente duerme profundo. Vincent le echa una hojeada a la habitación y la ve muy cómoda, rápidamente se dirige hacia la puerta del baño y la abre, ve una tina muy cómoda y algunos jabones pequeñitos.

Pasan 7 minutos y sale un Vincent con toallas de hotel en su cuerpo. Usa la toalla para sacudir su cabello y secarse el pelaje. Tiene que envolver su enorme cabellera para secarla enteramente.

Se acerca hacia la cama y le da unos toques a Sun

—Oye puerco, báñate.

—Déjame dormir.

—Hueles un asco, báñate.

Vincent usa su magia y lo mueve a Sun.

—Está bien, está bien. Me bañare.

Vincent se quita las toallas, deja sus lentes negros en la mesa de noche y apaga una de las lámparas de su mesa.

.

.

.

.

—¡Oye Vincent! ¡Pásame una toalla!

—Zzzzzzzzzz

—Oh no…

Sale un mojado y desnudo Sunburst y rápidamente toma una de las toallas tiradas que dejo Vincent y se queda en medio del cuarto. Después de secarse, mira el piso y está todo un charco. Usa la toalla para secar el piso y la toalla queda totalmente mojada. Sunburst no tiene idea que hacer, podría dejar la toalla en el baño haciendo que se humedezca aún más o podría dejarlo en el cuarto para que se ponga a secar… pero dejaría un olor sucio.

[Se abre la puerta de la habitación 7 y sale una toalla disparada]

—¡Uff! Mejor.

Sunburst se echa mirando al lado contrario de Vincent de la cama y se tapa con las sabanas, mientras él se bañaba, aprovecho para mojar su capa y pasarle jabón para que huela bien. Ahora la capa se encuentra secando en el soporte donde Vincent encontró la toalla.

Sunburst apago la luz de su lámpara y dijo unas palabras antes de dormir.

—Gracias a Celestia, podre volver a estar con Starlight otra vez.

Ahora nuestros amigos ponis, con 220 bits a su disposición, podrán viajar a Ponyville a encontrarse con Starlight.

Una fuerte lluvia golpea las ventanas, y se escucha el ruido del viento.

Pero eso no molesta en lo absoluto a nuestros amigos, que tuvieron que sufrir mucho para llegar en donde están, y con la suerte que tienen no sufrieron mucho en el desplome del accidente y tampoco tuvieron ningún desplome emocional.

Buenas noches.

* * *

Hola lectores, espero que les haya agradado este capitulo y lastimosamente tengo que decirles que este es el penúltimo, si, la historia llegara a su fin.

Agradezco a los que dieron su review en el anterior capitulo, me apoyan bastante, pero BASTANTE :D

Agradezco también a mi amigo escritor Filomental, el siempre sera un gran apoyo para mi en la realización de este fanfic.

Si alguien deja su review en este capitulo, quería preguntarles si ¿les gustaría que en el siguiente capitulo ponga en algunas escenas entre paréntesis los nombres de las canciones que acompañan a la perfección la escena? asi como; en la escena en que empieza a llover se escucha (Heavy Rain - Piano) o que durante la entrada al hotel se escuche (Jazz Sensation - Jazz Café Bar) o que cuando Sunburst se encuentre perdido se escuche (Fire Trail - Antonio Sanchez) Si quieren que añada ese detalle, comentenlo en su review Por favor!

Bueno, hasta la próxima, no duden en preguntarme algo! y nos leemos la próxima :D


	6. Fin del Trayecto

En Vanhoover, en un cuarto de hotel están dos ponis:

Son las 6 de la mañana, unas cortinas transparentes iluminan una habitación que poseía una cama matrimonial en el centro, un cuarto pequeño para el baño y una mesa con una lámpara apagada, pequeños rayos de luz anaranjados se situaban en las paredes y gotas de una gran lluvia bajaban lentamente por la ventana.

En la cama se veían dos ponis, echados mirando al lado opuesto de cada uno y con la sabana dispersa dejando a uno sin mucho cobijo.

Uno de ellos era un unicornio, de pelaje color anaranjado claro, su melena y cola de un color naranja oscuro. En su pecho se veía un vendaje y en su casco, específicamente en su hueso Sesamoide también tenía un vendaje, tenía una pequeña barba y una mancha blanca arriba de su hocico.

Al otro lado, tenemos otro unicornio, tenía toda la sabana para él, su pelaje era blanco, su larga melena junto con su cola era de color morado y una pequeña barba descuidada.

Un rayo de luz choca con los ojos de Vincent, sus ojos intentan apretar más, pero la luz lo incomoda y los abre inmediatamente, las pupilas de Vincent se vuelven pequeñas y su casco se levanta para darle de sombra para cuidar sus ojos, un quejido sale de su boca.

Mueve su cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y ve las paredes de un color frio, la puerta de la salida del cuarto y a su lado ve la espalda de su mejor amigo que descansaba sin su sabana, se escuchaba su respiración tranquila y como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Gira su cabeza hacia la ventana, con sus dos cascos se restriega los ojos para quitarse las basuras del ojo y después levanta sus dos cascos para estirarse, lentamente se levanta de la cama, aparta la sabana con su casco y posiciona sus dos cascos traseros en el suelo, sucesivamente posiciona sus casos delanteros y con un pequeño de desequilibrio intenta caminar hacia la ventana para observar la calle.

Por la ventana se ven pequeños ponis caminando y varios carruajes desplazándose por las calles, levanta la vista para ver algunos rascacielos que bloquean la vista hacia el océano de la luna, el horizonte era un sol que lentamente subía.

—Otro día más… —Dice Vincent para el mismo, observando con una sonrisa hacia la ventana, respira un aire limpio de su cuarto.

Entonces se da la vuelta y otra vez mira la habitación, debajo de él se encuentra su propia sombra extensa, entonces una sensación le obliga automáticamente a estirar sus cascos delanteros y sus traseros inclinarse, para luego posicionarse otra vez, ya estaba listo para caminar, correr o trotar con tranquilidad.

Luego se queda quieto pensando mientras observaba su sombra, sus labios se mueven como si estuviera diciendo algo para el mismo.

Levanta su cabeza y mira hacia la puerta del baño, entonces camina tranquilamente hacia esta. Durante el recorrido tararea una canción.

-Otro día máááás… —Canta con un tono bajo.

Abre el picaporte de la puerta y la cierra lentamente, al cabo de un rato se escucha la llave girar y la ducha saca el agua.

Ahora hablemos del otro poni

[La cámara se acerca hacia el rostro de Sunburst y luego se difumina la imagen a la oscuridad]

—Oye hijo, ¿por qué andas así? ¡No ves que es de mala educación andar sin algo puesto! Ponte algo —Dice de manera autoritaria una figura oscura que contrastaba con un fondo gris.

—Pero no tengo nada que ponerme papá, me hace mucho calor ponerme los abrigos y las chaquetas, necesito algo ligero. —Dice un adolescente Sunburst, esta vez no tenía una barba y su cabello era un poco largo. Usaba otro estilo de lentes blancos, un estilo cuadrado más juvenil, él era el único que estaba a color, a excepción de su padre.

—Bueno entonces, que te parece que te compre… Ehm…—Dice el padre con un tono menos autoritario, ahora más calmado.

—Una capa podría ser, varios la usan en la escuela de magia. —Responde Sunburst completando la frase de su padre.

—Pues sí, una capa podría estar bien. —Entonces de la figura oscura se iluminan su lomo, pero no era su lomo en realidad, resultaba ser una gabardina completa que cubría su lomo y sus flancos.

[Ese pensamiento se difumina y luego los dos ponis aparecen en un fondo azul, esta vez el poni con forma oscura se le aparece un cuerno, y una barba, pese a eso, no podemos saber de su rostro]

—¿Cuál te gusta hijo? —Pregunta el padre, de su rostro sale una sonrisa calmada, se nota porque la sonrisa es de un tono blanco.

—Ehm… me gusta este —Señala una capa verde con rayas —¿Te parece bien?

—Se ve bien. —Responde la figura paterna —Dale, comprémoslo.

El joven Sunburst responde con un "De acuerdo" y los dos ponis se dirigen donde el vendedor —que literalmente era una figura difuminada—

[Hay varias escenas en la que muestran los dos ponis charlando con el vendedor, otro del vendedor viendo la mercancía, y otro de la figura paterna de Sunburst sacando de su gabardina unos bits y listos para entregarlos al vendedor]

—¡Espera! —Dice Sunburst alertando a su padre, sus ojos miran al padre y luego a un lugar de la tienda, su casco apunta hacia uno de los mostradores. —¿Ves ese de ahí papá? Ese de ahí, el azul con estrellas y lunas.

—¿Te gusta ese? Está bien, tráela y devuelve esta. —Le dice a su joven hijo para que luego este galopara a devolver la capa verde y traer la nueva. —¿No le importa si cambia?

—Oh no no, no hay problema, aun no me ha pagado. —Dice el vendedor riendo un poco.

Entonces vuelve el joven Sunburst esta vez con una mayor sonrisa y con la nueva capa.

—¿Por qué te gusta esta? —Le pregunta su padre

—Ehm, me gustan los diseños que tiene, y el color. —Responde con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, espero la cuides bien.

—Sí, la cuidare. —Dice el adolescente Sunburst, muy educado respecto a su edad.

—Bueno, tome señor. —Le entrega los bits. —Nos vemos.

Y los dos ponis salen de la puerta y mientras caminan hacia su casa el joven Sunburst se pone su capa.

—Mhm, vaya, es cómoda y no es muy calurosa. —Dice Sunburst apreciando su nueva capa. —Gracias papá.

—No hay de qué hijo, tu sabes que, como machos, tenemos que lucir bien y tampoco mostrar nuestros flancos, incluso, nuestra Cutiemark es lo más digno que tenemos. ¿No es así Sun?

—Si papá, y tienes razón sobre lucir bien, creo que me veo simpático con esto.

—Aja, incluso con tus cascos blancos y tu color naranja, esa capa te queda bien.

—Si. —Dice Sunburst mientras se apega a su papá mientras caminan.

[Todo se difumina y volvemos al Sunburst del presente, esta vez el abre un poco los ojos lentamente]

Sunburst abre los ojos lentamente y mueve sus cascos blancos por los lados, entonces empieza a estirar sus cascos a los lados en la cama.

—¡Hmm! —Hace un quejido por el estiramiento y luego abre los ojos completamente, levanta la mirada y mira la habitación, puede verla más iluminada por la luz del sol, sus orejas escuchan el ruido de la ducha y su hocico respira un aire limpio y tranquilo. Sus ojos se fijan a su lado de la cama y ve que no hay nadie ahí, relaciona el ruido de la ducha con el espacio vacío y comprende que Vincent se estaba tomando una ducha. Mueve su cuerpo en una posición sentada y pone sus cascos traseros y luego los delanteros para empezar a caminar un poco.

Al igual que Vincent, tiene un poco de desequilibrio e intenta tomar el control, ya un poco más despierta, camina hacia el colgador donde está su capa. Mientras se dirige hacia el colgador con uno de sus cascos se rasca la cabeza y luego restriega sus ojos para quitar las basuras.

Agarra su capa y se la pone en su lomo, una sonrisa se muestra en el rostro de Sunburst y al sentir la cálida y suave textura de su capa, toma un suspiro y sus ojos se bajan un poco, parece que tiene buenos recuerdos en su memoria.

"Oh papá… esta capa siempre la llevare conmigo, por todo el amor que me diste… te extraño" —Piensa Sunburst mientras fija su mirada en el suelo.

Luego de pensar con una sonrisa, fija su mirada hacia la pared y nota que desde siempre había un espejo en la habitación, tal vez no se haya dado cuenta debido a la oscuridad que tenía la habitación cuando entraron en la media noche.

Su cuerpo gira en dirección hacia la ventana y mientras mueve sus cascos se escucha el choque de las monedas que tenía, eran varias las que tenía porque su seguro médico lo dejaba sacar por haber estado en un accidente.

Se sitúa en frente del espejo y gira a un lado, levanta su capa y ve completamente su pecho sin vendaje, la ducha que tomo ayer hizo que se salieran y aparte tenía que limpiar sus heridas con agua.

De los bolsillos de su capa saca una rodaja de vendaje para ponérsela. Con su magia levita la venda y se lo pone alrededor de su pecho.

Luego levanta su casco izquierdo y también ve que le falta vendaje, corta con sus dientes el vendaje y luego se lo pone con su magia hacia su casco, lo rodea por el hueso Sesamoide —O muñeca, en otros términos — y listo. Estéticamente se ve bien el vendado porque los colores naturales de sus cascos son blancos y combinan con el color blanquecino del vendaje.

Gira un poco su casco y nota que lo puede doblar con tranquilidad.

Un suspiro de esperanza sale de su boca.

Con su casco derecho se peina su cabellera hasta quedar en algo aceptable, a Sunburst le gusta andar un poco despeinado, según él, ese es su atractivo. El ultimo toque sería ponerse sus lentes blancos. De la mesa del cuarto, se pone sus lentes y se vuelve a ver al espejo.

Sunburst siente una incomodidad y se fija en el vidrio de su lente y vuelve a recordar el accidente que tuvo. Una raya pequeña se situaba en la esquina de su lente derecho… visible de manera diminuta, pero algo incomoda.

Se deja de escuchar la ducha y el sonido de la ciudad toma su lugar, entonces se escucha el picaporte de la puerta abrirse.

Sale Vincent con una toalla en la cabeza y su cuerpo un poco húmedo… entonces sacude su toalla en su cabeza y la deja tirada en el suelo

—Oh… ¡Buenos días Sunburst!

Sunburst deja de verse en el espejo y voltea a responder a Vincent

—Hola Vincent. ¿Qué tal?

—Todo bien, amigo. —Dice mientras recoge sus lentes de la mesa de noche

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos a Ponyville, ¿verdad? No quiero perder tiempo. —Dice decidido mirando hacia la ventana

—Ah sí, ¿Cuánto tienes de dinero?

Sunburst deja de ver la ventana y fija su mirada hacia su bolsillo y siente algunas monedas con su casco

—Creo que eran como unas cien y más, ¿no?

—Ah pues, con eso nos da para ir. —Responde Vincent tranquilo

—Sí, pero déjame verlo. —Dice mientras saca sus monedas y las tira en la cama. —Cien…. Ciento veinte… Doscientos… y veinte… ¡Vaya! ¡Eso es lo que tenemos! ¡Doscientos veinte! —Dice más alegre mientras vuelve a recoger sus bits.

—Bueno… entonces nos puede darnos para comprar algo más. ¿Qué te parece una bufanda para mí? Sigue nevando allá afuera y necesito algo que me mantenga caliente, tu sabes. —Dice Vincent

—Ehm… —Desvía la mirada —Primero compremos los pasajes a Ponyville, ¿está bien? —Dice Sunburst también pensando en sus lentes, que podría también comprarse unos nuevos con el dinero que sobre.

—Claro claro, está bien.

A cabo de unos minutos vemos como los dos ponis bajan hacia el piso de abajo y llegan hasta donde está la recepcionista.

Vincent —quien tenía la llave— le da unos golpes al mostrador.

—Toc toc, señora… ¡tenemos que irnos! —Dice Vincent con una sonrisa y las llaves en sus cascos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿ah? —Dice la señora confundida y con la vista algo perdida, sus ojos cansados y su rostro delatan que no tuvo una buena noche.

—Aquí están las llaves, adiós señora. —Dice Vincent dejando las llaves en el mostrador y yéndose sin darle ninguna importancia al estado de la vieja poni.

—Ya ya… ¡Ahm! —Bosteza la poni para luego recoger las llaves y devolverlas al recipiente de llaves.

Vincent se apresura al paso y abre la puerta del hotel.

—Pasa.

Sunburst sale y vuelve a ver la majestuosidad de la ciudad delante de sus ojos, esta vez las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y varios ponis que transitaban por la calle tenían sus abrigos. Se olía un aire frio y puro. Se escuchaban al fondo ruidos de carruajes andando y galopes.

—Puta que frio. —Dice Vincent al salir de segundo y sentir un escalofrió al tener el aire frio en su pelaje. —Ya vámonos a la estación de trenes….

—¿Tienes alguna idea dónde está? —Pregunta Sunburst mirando hacia los lados en busca de alguna señal hacia la estación.

—No, ni vivo aquí así que tenemos que preguntar. —Dice Vincent con incredulidad mientras mira a los lados en busca de alguien para preguntar.

No hay nadie…

—¡Espera ya vuelvo! —Dice Vincent mientras vuelve a la entrada al hotel.

¡Pum! La puerta se abre fuerte y despierta a la vieja poni

—Ehm… Señora… ¿conoce donde queda la estación de trenes? —Dice Vincent de manera rápida que hasta no dice muy bien su pregunta.

—¡¿Como?! Ehm… —La señora toca con su casco su cabeza para recordar. —Aquí en esta calle hacia la izquierda, caminen tres cuadras y luego giren, ahí estará. —Responde la señora.

—¡Vaya, muchas gracias señora! —Agradece Vincent con una sonrisa

—¡Espero que se hayan divertido ustedes dos juntos! —Dice la señora con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Qué? ¡No joda señora! —La actitud de Vincent cambia a una enojada y cierra muy fuerte la puerta del hotel.

Ya afuera, un Vincent enojado se acerca a un Sunburst que se encontraba observando los edificios.

—¿Por qué esa cara Vin? —Pregunta Sunburst.

—Nada… solo que no me agrada esa señora… —Responde Vincent cambiando su cara a una más tranquila.

Vincent apunta hacia la izquierda con su casco y dice:

—Aquí tenemos que ir recto por tres cuadras y luego girar a no sé dónde. Dice que desde ahí ya veremos la estación de trenes.

—Está bien, vamos. —Dice Sunburst para luego comenzar la marcha hacia la indicación de la señora.

[La cámara apunta a los dos ponis caminando hacia la dirección señalada y luego la cámara sube hacia el cielo hasta apuntar hacia las nubes grises que desprenden la nieve… la velocidad aumenta y vemos como las nubes viajan hacia una dirección hasta que detenemos la velocidad y la cámara vuelve a bajar hacia nuestros personajes… esta vez ya no aparece la calle, sino la estación de trenes y otra vez volvemos a ver en escena a los dos ponis]

Los dos ponis entran a la estación y ven que hay varias filas para los pasajes, los dos ponis se forman en la fila.

La estación de trenes es así, tiene paredes moradas y pisos lisos blancos, el techo es de vidrio y tiene una punta redonda que en medio cuelga para adentro una gran lámpara colgante de cristal. Tenemos las entradas y al frente la zona de recepciones, por los lados tenemos algunas tiendas como la prensa de aquella ciudad, un café muy pequeño y tiendas de ropa para los turistas.

[La cámara se queda estática en una zona en que veamos a todos los ponis en la fila y la velocidad aumenta hasta quedar con los últimos, Vincent y Sunburst]

—¡Buenos días señor! ¿Que se le ofrece? —Responde un poni mayor (color a elección del lector)

—Buen día, Ehm… mi amigo y yo queremos ir a Ponyville lo más pronto posible. —Responde Sunburst hacia el poni.

—Déjenme ver la lista de asientos del tren… —Dice el poni mayor buscando las listas y hojea varias hojas, una cara pensativa y unos ojos moviéndose de lado en lado denotan intranquilidad en Sunburst. —¿Juntos?

—Si es posible, mejor. —Dice Sunburst un poco preocupado, ya su cabeza le mandaba ideas de que no quedaban pasajes.

—Bueno, hay asientos, pero no juntos para dos. Tenemos dos asientos disponibles para el viaje. Uno es de clase normal y el otro es de primera clase. —Dice el poni mientras se fija el reloj grande que colgaba en la pared. —Parte a las 12 de la tarde, son las 11 así que hay una hora.

—Oh… ¿y cuánto cuestan los pasajes? —Responde Sunburst con temor a que sean caros los asientos.

—Bueno, el preferencial está a 50 bits, el de primera clase está a 100 bits. —Responde el Poni mayor.

Sunburst voltea la mirada hacia Vincent, este estaba mirando el bello edificio maravillado.

—Oye Vincent, solo hay dos asientos, cada uno separado y uno es de primera clase y otro no… Ehm…. ¿no tienes problemas con que te quedes en el de clase normal? —Dice Sunburst con una expresión poco tranquila.

—Bueno, si es lo que queda pues dale, ¿a qué hora salen? —Responde Vincent tranquilo.

—A eso de las 12. —Le responde Sunburst con mayor seguridad.

—¿y no hay otros viajes después?

Sunburst voltea a ver al señor y este le responde rápidamente antes de que Sunburst pudiera preguntarle.

—Lamentablemente no tenemos otros viajes aparte de este. Nos enteramos que la fuerte nevada que hay en el Imperio de Cristal llegara hasta aquí cerca de la tarde y no podemos arriesgar nuestros trenes a que salgan con las futuras condiciones, también nos enteramos de lo sucedido con ese tren que partió desde el Imperio hacia Ponyville… una pena realmente. —Dice el Boletero, que ya estaba escuchando la conversación de los dos amigos antes.

Sunburst sin decir nada vuelve a ver a Vincent:

—Ya lo escuchaste… es el último que saldrá hasta que ya no haya mal clima.

—Entonces dale. —Dice un Vincent desganado.

Sunburst voltea a ver al boletero, asiente con la cabeza y procede a sacar los Bits correspondientes para pagarle, el boletero tacha dos asientos de su lista y pone un pequeño cartel de agotados, varios ponis se dispersan de la fila enojados y Sunburst y Vincent sonríe nerviosamente. El boletero saca dos tickets y se los entrega a los dos ponis y luego le da el cambio a Sunburst.

—Tome, 70 bits de cambio. ¡Que tenga buen viaje! —Dice el boletero y luego se sale de su puesto, sabiendo que ya vendió todos los boletos, su misión ha sido cumplido y se encamina a su descanso del trabajo. Bueno, más o menos, tiene que entregar los papeles al maquinista y luego descansar.

[Entonces la cámara se vuelve negra y luego vuelve a abrir la escena y vemos a los dos ponis amigos enfrente de una tienda]

—Veamos si aquí hay algo que te guste. —Dice Sunburst hacia su amigo Vincent

—¡Vamos! —Dice un animado Vincent galopando a ver la tienda.

—Mira, hay bufandas, chaquetas y gorras…. Aquí unos lentes, gafas de sol y calcetines.

—Pues a mí me gusta… la chaqueta… ya no quiero la bufanda. —Dice Vincent con una sonrisa nerviosa y con los ojos cerrados.

—Veamos si no es caro. —Dice Sunburst mientras toma la notita que tiene la chaqueta y ve que cuesta unos 40 bits…

—Mmm… nada mal, y esta bufanda verde? —Sunburst se fija en la etiqueta y casi se cae al suelo. —¡¿80 bits?! ¿Por qué tan caro? —Se cuestiona Sun

—¡Es por la calidad de la tela de nuestra bufanda, esta importada desde Yakyakistan! —Dice una intrépida poni que es la vendedora

—Mmm… me parece mejor la chaqueta, al final, creo que cubre mejor del frio. —Afirma Sunburst —Deme esta chaqueta gris, por favor.

La señorita sujeta la chaqueta y le quita la etiqueta que tiene y luego extiende su casco para recibir los bits, Sunburst le entrega la cantidad exacta y la poni le entrega la chaqueta. Un "Muchas gracias" por parte de la yegua y varios galopes hacia la caja para guardar el dinero recién recibido.

—Toma hermano, espero que me perdones por mandarte a clase normal con esto. —Ríe un poco y le extiende la chaqueta a Vincent y Vincent la toma con su magia y se la pone.

—¡Gracias Sun! Me siento más calientito ahora. —Responde de manera tierna.

—No hay de que amigo… ahora dígame señorita, ¿cuánto cuestan esos lentes de ahí? —Apunta Sunburst hacia una vitrina con varios lentes iguales a los de Sunburst.

—Esos son de marca fina y cuestan 100 bits. —Responde la vendedora con una sonrisa. —¿Le interesa alguno? ¿Señor? —Se confunde al ver que los dos ponis desaparecieron.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eso es absurdo! —Dice un enojado Sunburst mientras Vincent ríe a carcajadas con la reacción negativa de su amigo.

—Tranquilo hermano, allá en Ponyville puede que te compres nuevos lentes, aunque también… desde aquí no parece que este muy dañado.

—Sí, solamente es un rasguño en el vidrio. Ya veré si en Ponyville hay.

Entonces nuestros dos amigos, uno encapuchado y otro enchaquetado se dirigen hacia los asientos afuera de la estación para esperar al tren.

Los dos ponis llegan hacia la parada del tren y ven que varios ponis están esperando con sus maletas. Los dos amigos no tienen tanta prisa en llegar primeros a sus asientos cuando el tren llegue así que ellos se sientan en una banca.

Pasada la hora el tren llega y varios ponis se pelan para entrar primero al tren… ya cuando la fila apretada para entrar al tren se acaba, los dos amigos se levantan de la banca para entrar al tren… ya dentro de un vagón, los dos amigos se abrazan y se despiden, cada uno a su vagón y su asiento. Cada uno con sus tickets y cada uno con esperanzas para llegar a Ponyville sanos y salvos.

Sunburst galopa hacia su vagón y ve que su asiento está dentro de uno de esos cuartos especiales, entonces desliza la puerta para entrar y nota que, como la otra vez, hay dos asientos que miran uno al otro y una mesa en medio, una ventana con una pequeña cortina y colgadores para poner las cosas y huecos para poner las maletas.

Sunburst se sienta en uno de los asientos y se recuesta de espalda, su mirada se queda fija en el techo.

Sus pensamientos lo invaden y vuelve a recordar los sucesos del accidente, como sintió que su casco se dislocaba y como lloraba por su amigo.

Sunburst intento olvidar esos malos recuerdos e hizo que su cabeza pensara en lo último que le dijo Vincent en la banca unos minutos antes.

[La imagen se desfigura y volvemos a ver a los dos amigos sentados en las bancas]

—Oye Sun

—Dime

—¿Te acuerdas de mi novia?

—Si. Si me acuerdo, creo que se llamaba Haraka, ¿verdad?

—Aja. —Responde Vincent. —La cebra bonita que conocí.

—Sí, dime, ¿qué fue de ella?

—¿No te acuerdas?

—No… ¿De qué tengo que acordarme? —Pregunta Sunburst confundido

—Estuviste tanto tiempo pensando en Starlight cuando ella no volvió…

—Pues…

—Haraka volvió a su casa, te dije esa vez que hablé de ella que vivía en las praderas cerca de Ponyville.

—¿Así?

—Sí, la estuve extrañando por un mes y le mandaba unas cartas diciendo que algún día la visitaría. Cada semana le mandaba cartas llenas de poesía, que a ella le encanta, y le mandaba mensajes de que la extrañaba mucho.

—Vaya que dulce, yo le mande cartas a Starlight, pero parece que ninguna las recibió o no quiso responder… pero creo que a ella no le llegaron. —Afirma Sunburst un poco nervioso, no puede pensar que ella estaba ignorándolo por alguna razón que no conoce.

—Bueno, ahora que vamos a viajar a Ponyville, la volverás a ver. Ahora. El punto es que cuando lleguemos a Ponyville, vamos a separarnos, ¿está bien?

—¿Visitaras a Haraka?

—Exacto, la buscare y la visitare… es lo que siempre quise hacer desde hace un mes hermano.

—Vaya, que tengas suerte en eso mi amigo… por ahora… solo esperemos a que llegue ese tren y que lleguemos a Ponyville en una sola pieza. —Ríe un poco Sunburst.

—Como tú lo dices, no me puedo imaginar que suceda otra tragedia. ¡Por ahí no la contamos!

—Nah… no creo que vuelva a suceder…

[Entonces la cámara se vuelve a difuminar y volvemos al presente]

Sunburst sigue con la mirada hacia el techo mientras esta recostado hasta que escucha el grito del maquinista diciendo que el tren ya está saliendo, luego a continuación escucha el vapor y siente como el tren empieza a moverse en dirección de los raíles.

¡Chu chu! Hacia el tren y los ojos de Sunburst se cerraban para estar en tranquilidad, esperando dormirse para despertar directo a Ponyville.

[Se escucha el tema La Costura de Dios – Gustavo Cerati]

[Con los ojos de Sunburst cerrados, aparecen imágenes en su cabeza]

Un corazón latiendo.

Un campo de flores moviéndose por el viento.

Ponyville en plena nevada, lleno de ponis caminando y abrigados.

Starlight…corriendo hacia el centro del campo de flores.

Un casco naranja sujetando la de ella.

Un ave volar.

Starlight cerca de él, riendo juntos y con miradas enamoradas.

Ellos dos abrazándose.

Y, para terminar, todo se vuelve blanco… la luz los ilumina, las aves cantan, todo gira en torno a ellos.

La paz…

Pero algo interrumpió su intento de dormir.

[Se corta la música de golpe]

Se escucha la puerta deslizante cerrarse y los ojos de Sunburst se abren rápidamente y fija su mirada al reciente pasajero que entro a su cuarto y se sentó en el otro asiento.

Este poni tenía la mirada triste y su vista estaba fija en la ventana mientras tenía su casco izquierdo en su mentón, sus ojos melancólicos y su cabellera moviendo de un lado a otro. Su pelaje era blanco, tenía una barba de color castaño claro y también tenía un corto cabello castaño. Sus ojos azules y su Cutiemark es un sol con franjas azules.

Sunburst toma asiento y se queda mirando al poni nuevo, algo tiene que parece como si lo hubiera visto antes.

Entonces se fija en el otro casco que no estaba en el mentón del poni, el derecho, estaba entablillado y vendado. Entonces entrecerró sus ojos para fijarse más aun en el poni y vio que tenía un vendaje en su cabeza, pero que era cubierto con el gorro negro que tenía.

—¿Y vos que ves? —Dice el poni enojado, mirando fijamente a Sunburst, con su mirada temblorosa y un acento extraño.

—¿Q-que te ha pasado? —Pregunta Sunburst un poco asustado.

—Me he lastimado. —El poni miente.

Sunburst sabe que eso no es verdad, algo le dice que ya ha visto a ese poni en algún lugar antes, puede que antes del accidente del tren.

—Ehm… creo que te conozco. —Sunburst empieza

—¿Cómo? Yo no te conozco a ti.

—No es eso… te he visto… ¡te recuerdo en la estación de trenes!

—¿Así? —El poni mira a los lados y ajusta su gorro de su cabeza para tapar sus vendas.

—Si… creo que tú eras el maquinista que convenció a otro para intentar entrar en uno del Imperio de Cristal hacia Ponyville!

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Escuche tu conversación con tu mayor y luego le hablaste al maquinista que iba a manejar el tren, ¡tú provocaste el accidente!

—¡Yo no lo cometí!

—¿Así? ¿Entonces quien fue?

—Me noquearon… —El poni mira hacia la ventana evitando la mirada de Sun

—¿Te noquearon? ¡No lo creo!

—Te voy a contar lo que sucedió. —Vuelve a mirar a Sunburst, le da a Sun una mirada fija y su cuerpo se inclina más adelante para que lo escuche.

[La cámara se sitúa en el rostro de aquel poni y se difumina a un color negro, para luego cambiar la imagen a la imaginación de él]

—Era eso de la madrugada, estaba a cargo del tren y de pronto escuché que mi puerta sonaba, me acerca hacia la puerta y de golpe se abrió, pude ver que dos ponis estaban peleando y parecía que uno iba a matar a otro, recuerdo que uno era de color azul y cabellera verde, el otro también era azul solo que más claro y de melena color marrón. El de cabello verde tenía una cerradura muy afilada y el otro poni sangraba. ¡Todo era muy rápido! Intente detenerlos a los dos pero sentí que el de melena marrón me echo sangre, salió desde su cara, me echo en mi pelaje y eso hizo que me apartara, y de pronto, el que quería matarlo al otro, intento darle una patada pero el otro le dio un golpe e hizo que se aturdiera y cayera, mientras tanto no me fijaba en el tren, luego, el asesino ese, intento darle fuertes golpes… intente apartarme pero no lo logre, el casco fuerte del asesino me dio en toda mi cabeza por error y me hizo caer, caí justo en la palanca en el centro de control de velocidad del tren y la acelere por error. Recuerdo que mi cabeza le salía algo de sangre y vi como aquellos dos perdieron el equilibrio por la velocidad… luego… tú ya sabes lo que paso… —Termina aquel poni con la mirada triste.

[Volvemos al tren]

—El accidente…

—Si, ese maldito accidente. ¡Si no fuera por esos dos boludos, hubiera llegado ese tren sin ningún problema!

—Yo no me hubiera dislocado mi casco, ni tuviera heridas…

—Mírame. —Se mueve para mostrarle su pata lastimada. —Tuvieron que entablillarme porque lo tengo totalmente fracturado… C-como el ex maquinista de ese tren tengo que pedirte perdón por lo sucedió. —Apenado mira el suelo.

—Bueno, por lo menos nadie ha fallecido, ¡que yo sepa! Los del hospital me dijeron que todos han estado bien.

—No creas… —Mira la ventana triste.

El poni que miraba por la ventana sentía que no tenía que meter en tema eso, era algo personal de él.

—E-Ehm… dime, ¿para que ibas a Ponyville?

—Oh, vaya, es una historia larga, ¿sabes?

—No me importa, quiero oírla.

—O-ok. Ehm… resulta que yo conocí a una linda yegua hace unos meses, estuvimos unidos todo el tiempo y nos amábamos… si… nos amábamos… ¡y luego! Ella tuvo que irse del imperio de cristal hace 3 meses, me entere por una nota pegada en la puerta que se hospedaba temporalmente. Como dije antes, eso fue hace 3 meses… pues resulta que durante esos 3 meses no supe nada de ella, le escribí cartas y ¡no respondía ninguna! Me preocupé y decidí irme con mi mejor amigo hacia Ponyville a encontrarla, como tú sabes, la nevada que hay ahora hizo que varios viajes en tren disminuyeran, justamente el ultimo era aquel que sucedió todo. Y bueno… paso el accidente y… —Sunburst se pone a dudar si decir que se escaparon por su voluntad o mentir que lo rescataron. —Nos rescataron, nos llevamos a Vanhoover y ya después, hoy, tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con un tren de ida a Ponyville… justamente también habían varios agotados… porque aun el clima no mejoro bastante, y bueno, aquí estamos.

—Ehm… —Aquel poni se masajea la barbilla pensando en un detalle que menciono su compañero de viaje. — Mencionaste que tuviste una novia que se hospedaba en una casa temporalmente… Acaso ella… ¿no se llama Starlight?

—¡Si! ¡Es ella! ¿Sabes algo de ella?

—No, no sé nada, lo que sé es que ella se hospedo en la casa de mi… —Se queda callado por un rato… y su expresión se torna triste. — exnovia…

—… ¿Sugar? —Sunburst se queda viendo el repentino cambio de humor que tuvo el poni.

—Si…

Aquel poni ve que Sunburst lo estaba viendo extrañado y continua con la conversación.

—¿T-tú eres Sunburst, ¿verdad?

—¡Si! ¡Ese soy yo!

—En la nota mencionaba que le avisaran a un camarero de un café a ti. Bueno, creo que mi antigua novio lo hizo.

—Sí, pero yo fui más rápido, leí la nota justo en el día en que Starlight se fue.

—vaya, eso debió ser triste.

—Si lo fue, ¡pero lo bueno es que la podre ver de nuevo!

—Vaya suerte que tienes…

Sunburst se queda extrañado a tal negatividad de aquel poni.

—¿Tu cómo te llamas?

—¿Yo? Me llamo Pablo, pero mis amigos me llaman Pablosky… y prefiero que me llames así también.

—Un gusto conocerte Pablosky…

—Igualmente…

—y Dime… ¿Qué fue de Sugar?

—Una triste historia…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? —Pregunta curioso Sunburst.

Pablosky… le da una mirada a Sunburst, ya con la charla que han tenido, le tiene cierta confianza a él.

—Sugar era mi novia por un año, quería conocer a sus padres, pero ellos vivían en Ponyville y ella en el imperio de Cristal, muy pocas veces podía quedarme en Ponyville y las veces que iba era por trabajo, incluso si podía ir solo a Ponyville a conocerlos… no sería lo mismo si Sugar pudiera acompañarme. Sugar era una de las chicas que trabajan en el servicio de los trenes, yo era el maquinista, así de esa manera nos conocimos los dos… —Pablosky toma una pausa mirando el cielo por la ventana y luego mirar a Sun. —Ese día del accidente… ella estaba en el mismo tren que yo, la razón por la que intente trabajar de maquinista, aunque no sea mi turno era para aprovecha que Sugar viajaba a Ponyville mientras aprovecha de su trabajo, ella iba a visitar a sus padres y yo no quería perdérmelo. Quería ser dulce con Sugar y pretendía sorprenderla diciendo que no podía viajar con ella ni como maquinista… para luego aparecer al final del viaje y dar la grata sorpresa… pero eso no paso.

—El accidente…

—Si… el accidente… aquella Pegaso de pelaje blanco, de melena morada… y ojos radiantes azules… no fue encontrada en los restos del accidente…

—No… —Sunburst no podía creerlo.

—Si… Sugar murió en ese accidente… por mi culpa… —Unas lágrimas lentamente salen de sus ojos… —Me fracture la pata, me lastime la cabeza… y perdí a mi novia… la perdí… —Con su casco se intenta secar las lágrimas.

—Lo siento amigo. —Dice Sunburst apenado.

—Está bien… honestamente, no sé qué voy a hacer ahora, tengo que ir hacia la casa de los padres de Sugar, intentar encontrarlos y avisarles sobre su hija… pero no me atrevo a decirles tal cosa… tal vez me quede en Ponyville a alejarme un poco de las cosas que me rodeaban… tal vez no vuelva por un buen tiempo a el Imperio de Cristal. Quiero alejarme de mi trabajo… no quiero cometer un error… que cueste… vidas.

Sunburst estaba callado, aquella revelación era muy sorprendente y sentía pena por aquel poni… no podría imaginarse la misma situación si fuera Starlight… aquella poni morada que conquisto el corazón de Sunburst… ¿morir? Podría Sunburst volverse loco, ni siquiera un loco… no podría vivir con eso…

—Vaya… espero que hagas lo correcto, ¿está bien Pablosky?

—Está bien…

—¿Sabes cómo me rescataron en el accidente?

—No, ni idea…

—bueno, te voy a contar. —Mira hacia la ventana para intentar recordarse… cierra los ojos y se imagina lo sucedido.

[Las imágenes de sus recuerdos aparecen en escena]

[Se reproduce La costura de Dios V2 – Gustavo Cerati]

—Recuerdo que estaba atascado entre todos los escombros del tren, mi pata derecha estaba atascada por un metal, pensé que iba a perderlo, pero no, escuche las voces de otros ponis mientras buscaban a más supervivientes… grite con todas mis fuerzas, me lograron pillar y me sacaron, ¡nunca estuve más aliviado en mi vida! Me llevaron en un carruaje hacia una ciudad cualquiera, pudo ser Vanhoover, y me pusieron esto…

[La canción se acaba hasta el final]

[Volvemos a la realidad]

Pablosky se quita el gorro negro que tenía y muestra sus vendas.

—El problema era que aquel hospital que me llevaron estaba repleto… me preguntaron si yo era el maquinista y tuve que mentirles que no, no estaba en servicio y solamente era un pasajero. Ahora, ya que el lugar estaba lleno, tuvieron que entablillarme y cubrirme la herida de mi cabeza y darme de alta, fue muy irresponsable de su parte dejarme así nomas… pero quien sabe… podría haber ponis en peores estados al mío…

—Si…

—Y bueno, no sabía nada sobre la ciudad es que estaba y pensaba irme al imperio de Cristal… pero debido al accidente, la ruta se cerró hasta nuevo aviso… así que tuve que irme a Ponyville a... bueno… tomar una decisión.

—Vaya… ¿Sabes quién fue el poni que hizo que nos rescaten?

—¿Te refieres a ese pegaso que supuestamente hizo señales de humo para que vengan a rescatarnos? Pues si… debería contactarme con aquel para darle las gracias…

—Yo igual, nunca sabremos quién es aquel o aquella que nos rescató.

—Pues si…

—Aja…

—Bueno Sunburst… quiero tomar una siesta, el viaje será largo y quiero descansar.

—No hay problema Pablosky, nos vemos luego.

—tan' bien…

Pablo se recuesta en su asiento y cierra los ojos… su posición se ve algo incomoda debido a que tiene que evitar que su pata entablillada este presionada para que no le duela.

Sunburst mira a su alrededor para ver el lugar una vez más y luego se fija en el paisaje en la ventana

[La cámara se sitúa hacia la ventana]

Al cabo de un rato Sunburst empieza a tener sueño.

Sunburst empieza a cerrar los ojos lentamente…

Todo es oscuro… se escuchan los latidos del corazón de Sun.

[Luego los ojos de Sunburst se abren y la cámara sigue situada en la ventana, esta vez con distinta luz y con algo particular en la lejanía]

[Se escucha Seahorse Reunion – Jesse Novak… o también "Bojack Horseman Soundtrack Preview" – Minuto 6:00 a 6:30]

Desde la lejanía se podía ver el gran rascacielos de Canterlot, la gran montaña que tenía detrás y debajo de ella, la gran e icónica Ponyville…

El sol estaba cerca de ocultarse, se podía ver los colores anaranjados chocar por los ojos de Sun.

Una sonrisa sale de la boca de Sun y sus ojos muestran un ánimo encantador.

Sunburst ya había llegado a su destino y estaba encantado de haber llegado.

Luego de un rato, el tren empieza a desacelerar, y luego se detiene completamente justo en frente de la estación de trenes. En la ventana se podía ver como varios ponis se encontraban ansiosos de poder ver a sus seres queridos volver. Todos los ponis se encontraban bien abrigados.

Se escuchan los sonidos de varios ponis trotando en los vagones, voces y maletas chocándose… Sunburst se quedaba esperando hasta que el alboroto de afuera se hubiera calmado… mientras veía como varios ponis abrazaban a los otros que los esperaban… Sunburst se imaginaba que Starlight también estuviera lista de recibirlo al… pero sabía que eso no pasaría… puede que Starlight no sepa de la llegada de él.

Luego de que el alboroto se dejara de escuchar, Sunburst mira a su compañero de viajes dormido y lo sacude un poco para que despierte.

—Listo Pablo, ya llegamos. Fue un gusto hablar contigo, no me olvidare de ti.

—Ahm… igualmente Sunburst. —Dice mientras se quita las lagañas de sus ojos —tú fuiste el primero en escuchar mi historia y te agradezco que lo hagas, yo tampoco me olvidare de ti. Nos vemos.

—Igualmente, adiós amigo. —Le da una sonrisa tranquila y le estrecha el casco.

—Adiós. —Pablosky le estrecha y se despide con una sonrisa.

Entonces Sunburst se voltea en dirección de la puerta y, preparando su capa, abre la puerta del cuarto y sale.

—¡Ahí estas! —Aparece Vincent cerca de Sunburst, con la cabellera distinta y puesta con su nueva chaqueta.

—Hola Vin, ¿Qué te has puesto?

—Mira. —Su melena larga estaba con un moño, teniendo una cola larga. —¿Te gusta?

—Pues me parece bien, supongo que la melena larga a veces te molestaba.

—Aja, y el poni que estaba alado mío me regalo unas ligas. Supongo que estaré así por un buen momento. —Replica Vincent con una sonrisa.

—Pues que bien, se te ve bien. —Halaga Sunburst.

Entonces, detrás de Sunburst sale Pablo y sin decir una palabra camina hacia el pasillo de la salida y sale.

—¿Ese fue tu compañero de viaje? —Pregunta Vincent

—Si.

—Me parece algo familiar. —Dice Vincent entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Puede ser, pero no. Tuve una buena charla con él. —Miente Sunburst, porque prefiere no contar la historia de Pablo a demás personas.

—Bueno, ¿que esperamos? Vamos afuera. —Dice Vincent caminando hacia la salida.

Sunburst toma aire y suspira, ya estaba cerca de su objetivo, había que buscar el castillo de la Princesa Twilight y buscar a Starlight.

—Está bien, vamos.

Los dos amigos salen del tren y ambos notan que ya varios se iban hacia sus casas, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido y el frio era chocante para el pelaje de Sunburst y Vincent.

—Oye Sun, gracias por la chaqueta. No creo que pudiera aguantar este frio.

—No hay de que… ahora caminemos un rato.

Los dos ponis caminan pisando la nieve del suelo, salen de la estación de trenes al exterior y se dirigen a una banca a sentarse.

—Bueno Sun… no sé qué hacer ahora, quiero ir rápidamente hacia donde vive Haraka… pero no sé exactamente donde es, solamente me dijo que vive cerca en las praderas…

—Yo tengo que ir a buscar a Starlight en el Castillo de Twilight, ¿qué tal si nos separamos?

—A mí también me gustaría, pero suena triste…

—No pasa nada, mañana te cuento lo que pase, ¿está bien?

—Ya, yo me iré a preguntar por las casas, de seguro la deben conocer. Y lo bueno es que tampoco es muy tarde, puede que sean cerca de las 7 o algo así. Recién acaba de oscurecer.

—Tienes razón, de seguro no molestare a Twilight si pregunto por Starlight.

—Bueno Sunburst. Aquí nos vemos. —Dice Vincent girando su cuerpo y mirando hacia Sunburst, estrechando su casco para que Sun la tomara.

—Así es… nos vemos luego amigo. —En vez de estrechar su casco con Vincent, Sun lo abraza como buen amigo. —Gracias por acompañarme.

—No hay de que, para eso estoy.

—Gracias.

Los dos se suelta del abrazo.

—Ahora Sun, ¡ve! Te espera Starlight. —Dice Vincent con una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Jejeje, ya voy. ¡Nos vemos! —Sunburst ya empezaba el trote.

—¡Adiós! —Vincent aún se queda en el lugar mientras se despide con su casco.

Sunburst galopa velozmente hacia el castillo, se veía claramente por las luces que tenía por afuera. Sunburst sentía la nieve chocar con su cara, la frialdad en sus cascos y el viento soplando algo fuerte en su cuerpo. Mientras cada vez se acercaba su corazón latía más fuerte y no podía evitar tener una sonrisa, al fin por mucho tiempo podría ver a la poni que tanto quería.

Y luego deja de galopar…

Sunburst estaba en frente de la puerta… tieso como un árbol, observando la textura de la puerta. Miraba a los lados para ver si alguien estaba cerca del lugar, no había nadie.

Trago saliva y pensaba en lo que podría decir.

"¡Starlight! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Puedo pasar?"

O mejor como…

"Acabo de ver la poni más bella del mundo, ¿Cómo estas Starlight?"

O algo como…

"Hola… Starlight, cuanto tiempo…"

O mejor sería…

"¡Starlight!" y abrazarla…

Había muchas cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Sunburst, su corazón latía más fuerte y estaba muy confuso sobre lo que haría en ese momento, estaba nervioso y empezaba a morderse sus labios.

—Wow… esto es difícil. —Pensaba Sunburst mientras miraba sus cascos debajo, veía como su venda estaba algo descubierta, pero no le importaba.

Sunburst suspira una vez más, y dirige su mirada hacia la puerta, ya estaba listo y dentro de el mismo ya estaba listo que decirle a Starlight cuando la vea.

Toc Toc Toc*

La puerta se abre y se escucha el chillido de la puerta grande…

El corazón de Sun explotó.

Sus pupilas se achicaron al ver lo que estaba en frente de él.

Era…

—Starlight…

—¿S-Sunburst?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos… se sentía que los latidos de Starlight aumentaban… un fuerte sonrojo salía de sus mejillas, un silencio dulce tardo como 2 segundos.

Starlight sonrió involuntariamente, Sunburst estaba intentando no caer desmayado, los nervios lo mataban y su sonrisa irradiaba mucha felicidad.

—Starlight… que bueno verte.

—S-Sunburst…yo…y-yo…

Sunburst se inclina y le da un beso en los labios a Starlight.

Starlight queda sorprendida, siente los suaves labios de Sun en los suyos, siente un sabor particular, los ojos de Sun y de Starlight se cierran y los dos disfrutan del beso.

Starlight pone un casco en Sun para apoyarse y seguir, una sonrisa sale de Starlight mientras lo besa y su sonrojo sigue en ella.

Sunburst siente la respiración de Star en su hocico, un aliento cálido transmite cierta energía en Sun, siente una paz, una tranquilidad, una sensación placentera en su cuerpo.

Y el beso finaliza.

Las dos respiraciones agitadas se encuentran con miradas en los ojos, ambos sonríen y rápidamente sus cuerpos chocan en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te extrañe Starlight. Cuanto he deseado verte por tanto tiempo… —Dice Sunburst con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados mientras la abrazaba.

—Yo igual Sun, siento no haber estado contigo este tiempo, yo también te he extrañado… —Dice con algo de pena, pero con una gran alegría en su interior.

—¿Que ha pasado en estos meses, Starlight? —Dice mientras la abraza.

—Estuve ocupada… no podía salir ni perder tiempo porque Twilight me mando una tarea mientras ella y sus amigas iban de viaje, fueron hacia la lejanía en no sé dónde y Twilight me pidió que cuidara el castillo, y que investigara momentáneamente aquí. Pero me informo después del primer mes que ella iba a tardar unos meses más y que volverá después… —Dice Starlight apenado mientras mueve sus cascos en el pelaje de Sunburst.

Sunburst se separa del abrazo y la ve a los ojos a Starlight acompañado de una sonrisa cálida.

—¿Y por qué no me has mandado ninguna carta? ¿Recibiste las mías?

—No, hubo un problema con el servicio de correo de Ponyville y varias de las cartas nunca llegaban a sus destinatarios… incluso los míos que te mande. Quería informarte desde el primer mes que paso lo que sucedió, pero recién me dijeron que nunca habían llegado, pensé que… al saber que no respondía las tuyas y que a ti no llegaban las mías… te olvidarías de mí. —Dice con la mirada hacia abajo.

Sunburst se acomoda los lentes y con su casco levanta la cabeza de Starlight para que lo vea a los ojos.

—Starlight… yo nunca me olvidaría de ti, hice este viaje para buscarte, yo igual pensaba lo mismo que tu pero no me rendí, lo hice porque… te amo. —y finaliza dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Starlight sonríe a tal comentario y por el beso.

—Que dulce eres Sun, gracias Sunburst. —Vuelve a abrazarlo.

—Todo por ti Starlight, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Si, si me acuerdo…

Y luego dejan de abrazarse.

—E-Ehm… ¿quieres salir a pasear? —Dice con una voz más tranquila y segura.

—¡Claro! Espérame buscare la llave y cerrare la puerta.

Entonces Starlight sale disparada y vuelve velozmente con una llave levitando y luego cierra la puerta.

—Vamos…

—¿Conoces un lugar donde… sirven comida?

—Hay una cafetería cerca de donde era la casa de Twilight.

—¿El árbol ese?

—Así es… sirven cafés y bocadillos.

—Exactamente como nos volvimos a ver, vamos.

Y los dos ponis van juntos apegados, galopando con total tranquilidad y disfrutando del momento… a veces se echaban unas miradas y sonreían. El paseo era calmo y para Starlight, el frio que había afuera no le importaba, su fuente de calor estaba alado de ella y era Sun.

Su paseo duro como 5 minutos, el pueblo no era tan grande como eran el Imperio, el cambio de Ciudad a Pueblo Sunburst lo noto.

Luego los dos ponis llegan y Sunburst abre la puerta primero para dejar pasar a Starlight.

Sunburst observa la cafetería y puede ver que tiene cierta estética acogedora, las paredes eran color beige, el techo era de madera y el suelo también, las mesas eran comunes con manteles y las sillas eran grandes y acogedoras. Había un mesón donde se pagaba las cuentas y al fondo se veía la cocina detrás de una puerta.

El detalle era que esa cafetería no tenía fotografías de lugar, no había nada que hacía que el lugar se sintiera con historia, ni un cuadro para la decoración, incluso se sentía como una cafetería rápida, pero con techo.

Sunburst y Starlight se acercan a una mesa y se sientan los dos juntos.

—Ahm… Starlight, te cuento que también me acompaño Vincent en el viaje.

—¿Así? ¿Y dónde está?

—Se fue a buscar a una amiga cebra.

—¿Zecora?

—No, una tal Haraka.

—Mmm, no la conozco, pero puede que viva por allá en las praderas de aquí. Allí viven otros ponis que no conozco y también puede que esté una cebra.

—Entonces puede que lo encuentre.

Entonces Starlight se fija en algo raro, mira el casco de Sunburst

—¡Que te ha pasado! —Starlight toma rápidamente el casco de Sun y lo pone en la mesa. Con una mirada fija se pone a ver el daño del casco.

—E-E-Eh, resulta que paso un accidente en el tren.

—¿¡Enserio!?

—Si Star… nadie salió lastimado, pero tuvimos que retrasarnos un día.

—Oh Sunburst… no puede ser que te haya pasado esto… parece que te dislocaste el casco.

—Si… eso paso. Fue Vincent quien me lo movió para que estuviera bien y en el hospital me lo vendaron.

—Vaya… ¿algo más tienes? —Dice Starlight preocupada mientras miraba en el cuerpo de Sunburst buscando algo más-

—Tengo una herida en el pecho. —Muestra su herida deslizando su capa.

—Sun…

—Si, si, lo sé. Es terrible pero no es muy grave. Ya va a curarse con el tiempo… aunque no me lo han examinado con profundidad porque en el Hospital tenían poco tiempo y solamente me lo vendaron. Nada más le dieron una ojeada.

—Vaya… pero… —Se inclina hacia la oreja de Sunburst y con un sonrojo pequeño le dice —Si quieres yo podría examinártelo…

Sunburst se sonrojo tal cual tomate y ríe nervioso.

—Uh… E-eh parece una idea interesante… no se… jejeje —Nervioso el pobre.

Starlight echa una tierna risita tapándose su casco y le da un guiño.

Y luego de reír los dos se miran a los ojos como enamorados…

—Ehm, jóvenes… ¿Qué desean servirse? —Dice el camarero del café con un tono serio y una cara aburrida.

—Ehm… ¿que deseas Star?

—Lo que sea… —Dice con una sonrisa mirando a Sun

—Entonces… dame unos lindos biscochos y donas.

—Está bien señor, ya le traemos a su mesa.

Y el camarero ya empezaba a largarse.

—¡Espera! —Grita Sunburst levantando su casco para llamar la atención del camarero.

—Dígame señor. —Dice el señor algo irritado.

—Ehm… ¡para tomar quiero… **Café caliente para dos**!

—Está bien señor, ya vuelvo.

Y el camarero se va.

—Y bueno… Starlight… espero que te gusten los biscochos…

—No hay problema, pero honestamente yo quiero comer unas donas.

—No pasa nada, lo pago.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

—Todo por ti.

Y vuelve a sonreír.

Al cabo de un rato… el señor vuelve con sus pedidos.

—Bueno Starlight… al ataque…

—Así es. —Dice Starlight viendo los bocadillos y el café caliente.

—Buen provecho, Starlight. —Sonríe Sunburst.

—Buen provecho también, Sunburst. —Igualmente sonríe Starlight.

Y los dos ponis, juntos y tranquilos, disfrutan de sus bocadillos y sus cafés.

[La cámara se aleja y sale de la ventana, hasta llegar a cierta altura y se puede distinguir el bello paisaje de Ponyville en la noche… llena de nieve y las luces y la luna llena brillando]

[Se escucha Llegaste - Gustavo Cerati]

Fin.

* * *

Bueno amigos, eso fue todo. En el futuro escribiré historias de algunos personajes que se mencionan, espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Agradezco de todo corazón su paciencia.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
